Wake me Up
by MaraDixen413
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN ON A DIFFERENT STORY OF THE SAME NAME!PLEASE READ THAT ONE INSTEAD. DETAILS INSIDE. Rose and Eli Dixon have had a hard life and now it just got tougher. When the dead rise they go with there Father and Uncles to survive in a little camp outside Atlanta. And when things get worse Rose must decide if she wants to live in this world and Eli has to keep his sister safe.
1. My name is Rose Ch1

**OK so here it is the first chapter of (Wake me Up) and I'm really sorry it took so long to post this. So I'm following the basic The Walking Dead story line starting from Season one.**

 **Rose is portrayed after Kristina** **Pimenova**

 **Eli is portrayed by Jensen Ackles in is role as Alec from Dark Angel  
**

 **Anyway here it is please review I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD ONLY MY OCs**

* * *

I make my way through the woods being careful where I step. Any branch snapping under my feet could give away my position. I flex my fingers against my knife attached to my hip. Daryl gave me the knife for my 10th birthday. It's a Damascus Custom handmade hunting knife and my pride and joy, I say the whole name because you call important things by there full names. I've depended on this knife to keep me safe from the geeks since I left camp earlier, much to Lori's dismay. She would prefer it more if I stayed at camp and played with all the other kids. But that's just it, I'm not like the other kids I'm... different. It's mostly me and my brother Eli, and Merle, Daryl and Dad, we keep to ourselves. The other kids Carl, Sofia, Eliza and Lois.. their just kids so am I but I'm not _just_ a kid. They don't get it, their parents don't get it. Ever since Eli and me and dad got here they have been treating it like some sorta game, they let people run around unprotected and alone. But the world has gone crazy and it's not a game, on the way up here we saw a lot of geeks outside the guard rails on the road. Most people hide there kids eyes and wouldn't let them see, but Eli let me see, he said I needed to understand, and I do. They were far away and I couldn't see them good, but there not up here, not up on the quarry. Eli said the kids are different because they grew up doing only kid stuff, they don't know how to clean fish or use a knife, they grew up different. I don't see how. I was born Eleven years ago and now I'm here.. no difference. I don't hang around much with he other kids the other kids, because I wouldn't know how to act around them. There weak they cant protect themselves because they don't want to. They believe it's all going to go back to normal soon. They think they just have to ride it out and it will all be fine. Well let them think what they want, let them believe its all going to be OK but I know it's not.. nothings OK anymore.

"Rose" A voice called to me. A few days ago my Dad and Uncle Merle went on a supplies run with some others to Atlanta while my Brother and Daryl went hunting. And that meant I'm stuck at camp. Lori it seems has made it her job to look out for me. I duck behind a large tree and peek around to see if she'd seen me. Lori stands with her hands on her hips scowling at me. I brush a blond strand of hair behind my ear and walk a few feet toward her.

"WHAT" I snap at her. I've tried to be nice but she just keeps pushing it. Lori looks at me like the others look at me.. Like I'm some kinda freak but I'm not a freak I'm prepared. I remember our first night in camp, Lori grabbed me by the arm and drug me up to Eli, made sure he knew I was carrying a knife around. Then she looked at him funny when he said it was OK, warned him to not let me play with it around Carl, I never _play_ with it.

"What did I tell you about leaving the camp" she demands angrily.

"I was looking for some greens or something to eat and you didn't tell me anything" I snap at her. And I'm lying, but saying that makes me sound grown up, because the grown ups go in the woods all the time and look for greens.

"Well until your Dad or Uncle get back I'm in charge", she says gloatingly "The rules I set for Carl are for you to" she says pointing a finger back at camp. "Now come on, I'll fix you some beans" she added as she turns back toward camp. I'm sick of beans, I can't wait until Eli comes back with Daryl and hopefully they'll have something else besides.. beans.

"I'm not hungry right now" I sighed as I break off from her heading to my brothers truck parked near the RV. Elisha is nineteen but he still lived with us... before. He should have gone to collage but Dad left for a little while after Mom died so he stayed and took care of me and even after Dad got back he didn't want to leave me alone. I still get mad about that. Eli was eleven and I was four so I don't remember her much but I've seen pictures. I don't remember how long Dad was gone but our uncle.. who we just call Daryl came to stay with us awhile. When Dad came back he was different but so was Eli. He took care of me and protected me. Mom shouldn't have left us like she did.

I pull open the door to Eli's truck and climb inside slamming it behind me. I can see the other kids playing tag, shouting back and forth to each other. Some like Carl are OK and I haven't really got to know Louis and Eliza. Sofia is kinda clingy and babyish, she likes to stay close to her Mama and it took forever to get her to play hide and seek in the woods. She came here with her Mom and Dad, Carol and Ed. I don't like Ed much he's mean and Eli said to stay away from him.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts from a sudden rapping coming from the passenger side door. Carl is standing outside the window and he motions for me to roll it down. Carl looks a lot like his Mom with the Dark hair and freckles but he has blue eyes. I'm guessing from his Dad. Rolling it down I stick my head out.

"What" I ask looking down, and notice he's standing on tip toe to see in since Eli insisted on buying the biggest tires ever. I held in a chuckle.

"Mom wants you to come finish your school work.. me and Sophia are almost done".. Some times he can be a pain.

"Fine" I sigh, "Give me a minute" I ask him. He shakes his head and runs off toward the RV. I pull out my bag and look through it before pulling out a black T-shirt. I change in the car then push open the door and hop out. I walk over to the RV braiding my hair down my back and fixing the pockets on my blue jeans. I look a lot like my Mom with Blond hair with brown streaks and have icy blue eyes like my Dad.. Eli says they freak him out. Elisha looks more like Mom did. Blondish brown hair that hangs over his ears and green eyes. He's tall too, like 6-1. That's scary when he's mad.

At the RV, I see Lori and Carl sitting at one of the picnic tables set up beside the can line we have strung up to alert us for geeks and Sophia and Carol were sitting at the other. I bit back a sigh and plop down next to Carl. Lori pushes a stack of papers next to me and points to some stupid fractions. I stare down disgustedly at it. School was never something I had to worry about since I was home schooled by my Mom then when she died, Daryl and Eli took over. I look over to see Sophia wearing a face close to mine.

"Rosie, Honey do your work" Lori pipes tapping my paper with her finger.

"Don't call me that" I mumble. My mom called me that and now I only let a few people call me that. I can feel a few tears prick up in the corners of my eyes and quickly wipe them away. 'Dixon's don't cry' That's what uncle Merle says. I don't know why I cry over mom, I never knew her, she shouldn't matter. But I guess I cry because I miss the idea of having a mom. That's what dad says, when he's drunk, because that's the only time he talks about her.

I stand up and look to Lori, who starts to say something to me but I cut her off quickly and say I need to use the bathroom. She reluctantly nods and I scramble away. Walking through camp I watch everyone and what there doing. Dale is on top of the RV, keeping an eye out for Geeks and Amy is doing something with her clothes. Shane, our leader is sitting in an old lawn chair with the walkie talkie, trying to get a hold of the Atlanta group, they radioed in earlier and I missed it and nobody will tell me what they said. I don't know what I think of Shane. When I first got here I thought he was Carl's Dad but he's not.. I found out that Carl's Dad died when the bombs fell in the city. I do think he's still Lori's boyfriend though. Their always sneaking off together. I wont tell Carl that. Shane looks up at me and I realize I'm staring at him... Crap.

"You Gotta problem, Miss Dixon" He asks me. I'm probably distracting him from his stupid little ratio that wouldn't work no matter what he did. Poor radio, I'm taking my frustration out on it and It didn't do nothing to me.

"No sir," I say quickly turning around and heading back toward the RV. I tap the knife on my hip and walk around the RV. Dale's still up there and I like Dale. He doesn't look at me like Shane and Lori do. He's sitting in a lawn chair looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Dale, want some company" I yell up at him. He looks over and smiles.

"Hello Rose" He called back down to me. Yes I like Dale he's nice to me and Eli and even Daryl and My Dad... Know one likes Merle. I smile back before I start to climb up.

I drop down on my knees next to his chair and look out onto the lake, next to the quarry we're staying at. The waters bright blue and clear and I wish Eli was here and we could go fishing. I see some people from camp washing clothes on the bank and Shane and Carl heading down the trail.

"When do you think there getting back" I ask him. He already knows I'm talking about Dad and Merle.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon" he answers. Dale is a lot like I imagine a grandfather would be or is supposed to be. He has this thick white hair and beard and wears a fisherman hat and I guess he's old but Eli says I'm not supposed to call people that anymore. I look out at the water again. Its so quiet here, nothing like it was in Atlanta. Atlanta was loud and busy. Then once the geeks started overrunning the city and the refugee camp went down, people started evacuating and it got crazy. I was surprised how heartless and cruel people can be when they panic.

"Wanna play a game," I ask hopefully. There's nothing else to do while the kids do school work.

"What kind of game?" He asks.

"You pick."

"When I was young, my school had a game where they'd sit all the students on a circle and we'd play the name game," He suggested.

"Whats that," I wondered.

"Everyone says what there name is, why that's there name, and what it means," he explained. I nodded, chewing my lip. That sounded like a good game.

"You start, what's Dale mean," I started.

He chuckled, "Dale means, It lives in the valley. My mother owned a ranch, even though it wasn't she called it her little valley." I nodded, that was a good name, better than Rose.

"Rose is just a flower, my dad named me, said it reminded him of a flower that used to grow behind his house when he was little," I said. "What does Elisha mean," I asked. Mama had named him.

"Means, God is salvation," He explained. That was funny, I didn't know mama believed in God, or did she even know and just thought it sounded pretty.

As I sat there I suddenly noticed a beeping sound coming up through the trees. It was coming toward us, no doubt calling Geeks for miles. I hop up and climb down the ladder and run with the group to see were the beeping is coming from and Dale stays behind standing up and using his binoculars to find the sound. Shane brushes past me blocking my view of the road.

"Talk to me Dale" Shane yells over the beeping, "Wadda ya see" He demands. Dale lifts up his binoculars again to get a better look.

"Is it them are they back!" Amy asks breathlessly, coming up behind me. Her sister Andrea is with the Atlanta group.

"Well all be?" Dale mumbles then climbs down to stand with the rest of us.

"What is it" Amy demands...

"Stolen car is my bet," Dale answered with a grin.

I look over the see Lori shielding the sun from her eyes and holding Carl close. I could see the anticipation on everyone's faces as we all waited for the car to close in on us. After a few minutes a cherry red charger came racing up the mountain screeching to a halt near Carols Cherokee. Throwing gravel and dust up into the air in all directions as the alarm continued to wail on. The door pops open and an Asian guy climbs out grinning ear to ear. Glenn started toward the group and I couldn't help but smile. Glenn was a good guy and Eli's only friend in the camp beside Daryl and me. "Are the others OK" "Where are they" "Where did you get the car" A horde of voices all bombarded him. All while the Alarm is still blaring.

"OK OK OK" Glenn yells. I put my hands over my ears in attempt to muffle the noise. I want to run up and make him tell me if Dad and Merle are OK but I don't. My chest felt like it would burst I am so nervous. Shane pops open the hood on the car and with Jim's help tries to get the beeping to stop. After a few moments were all granted with some relief and then the yelling starts again...

"Is she OK" Amy asks one more time. Thank god she stopped, now maybe Glenn can get in some words.

Glenn nodded then answered. "Yea Yea there OK there all OK... Well Merle and Mark not so much" He answered her. My heart dropped to my gut.

"You Crazy" Shane yells at him resting his hands across the hood, "Driving this squealing Bas**** up here" He runs a hand over his head.

"I think were alright" Dale murmurs. I turn to look at him raising an eyebrow. "The alarm was echoing all over these hills, hard to pinpoint the source" He states.

"You probably just ran them in circles," I say out loud earning myself a glare from Shane. His eyes bore into mine. Dale comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder

"We're not arguing with you", Dale defends us, "It wouldn't hurt you to think more carefully next time," He says this time turning to Glenn.

"Sorry" He says ducking his head... "But I got a cool Car," He says gesturing to the bright red Car. I nod in agreement and Shane just shakes his head. The car is pretty freaking cool.

Just then a new sound comes humming up the mountain. I run over to Lori and Carl and we all make our way further down the trail. A cube Van drives into view slowing to a stop.

A women with blond hair in a ponytail climbs out first and runs toward Amy. " Andrea," Amy cries hugging her sister. Then A dark skinned man and women who's names are T-Dog and... Jackie I think. Morales climbed out and Eliza and Louise and their mom all hugged him up, glad that he was back safe. I saw Carl's eyes tearing up as he watched them. Lori crouched down beside him, talking to him. I know he misses his Dad.. I missed mine. I kept waiting to see Dad and Meryl climb out.

"You are a welcomed sight" Dale laughs and hugs Morales, Eliza and Louis Dad. Where is Mine.

"How'd y'all get outta there anyway" Shane questions. My Dads probably getting something from the back.. He's coming.

"New guy... he got us out" Glenn answers with a smile. I walk over to him and tug on his sleeve.

"Glenn Where's Dad and Merle" I ask. He looks down at me and his face is funny. He starts to say something but he's interrupted by Morales.

"Hey Helicopter Boy," Morales yells toward the Van.

"Glenn, where's my dad," I repeat firmer. A man in a police uniform emerges from behind the truck with his hands on his hips and looking tired.

"Guys a cop," Someone says behind me... Great observation, he's wearing a police uniform. I start to walk up to the van to see my Dad and Uncle who were still in the back probably. Maybe Merle fell asleep and my Dads waking him up like always. Just when I get to the front of the van the cop guy starts crying, Behind me Carl starts screaming and pushes past me running towards him. The cop grabs Carl and hugs him up tight. I turn around to see Lori standing there with her hand over her mouth with a expression that I cant read, She runs toward them too and hugs them. I watch all this and It feels like my hearts gonna explode... I'm glad Carl got his Dad back but I need mine now. My hearts thumping hard and my throats getting tight.

"Daddy," I hear myself screaming. He's not asleep neither is Merle I want to think there back there still but I know there not. Letting out a sob I take off around the side of the van. I feel arms trying to grab me but I don't care. I get around behind the van and hop inside... Nothing.

"Dad... Daddy.. Merle, Dad" I'm crying really hard and that's bad because Dixon's don't cry. I back up into the side of the van and slid down so I'm sitting with my face in my hands. I feel arms go around me and I'm lifted into the air I try to fight them off.. I try.

"Rose Stop," Somebody yells. I bury my face into there shoulder.. He's gone.. He's gone. I stop struggling and go limp in this persons arms. Their carrying me toward the RV.. I'm to big to be carried I'm Eleven. I feel someone touch my shoulder so I bury my face deeper. I'm so stupid. Dad and Merle would tell me to quit being a baby and suck it up. I want Eli here he would know what to do.

I end up in the back of the RV on the bed facing the wall. Someones sitting beside me running there fingers through my hair talking soft. Its stupid but its comforting. The only people who ever treated me like this were Mom and Eli and even he would find some way to tease me bout how I'm acting. I hear someone come inside and the bed loses a person. I wrap tighter into myself hoping to block it all out then I can faintly hear Jackie say something. She must have been the one next to me. A few seconds later I hear someone speak.

"Little Girl," I remain quite staring at he wall I'm facing. It's the cop. His voice is deep like Daddy's but ruff like Daryl's.

"My name is Rose" I whisper at last. I can't shut down again Eli would freak since he barely got me talking again when Mom died.

"I'm sorry" He says and he means it I can tell.. Like the doctors who took care of Mom. But she's still gone and now,so is Dad and Merle. I still have Eli and Daryl.. I hope, or maybe this is all a bad dream. I start sobbing again I really hope someone will Wake me Up.

* * *

 **OK so I'm really sorry again that this took so long and Iv not given up on ANY of my storys and It might take me awhile to get the next Chapter of I Am A Winchester up so bare with me Please. This story has no set update time but It will be soon. One more thing if you like my story please review and listen to the song Wake Me Up and that's the inspiration for this. P.S to new readers or old Iv looked over this chapter and thanks to a review I realized some of my mistakes and fixed them best I could so thank you guys and don't be afraid to tell me what you think trust me Iv been bullied so some constructive criticism isn't gonna kill me. Peace out!  
**


	2. We can't be friends Ch2

**Ok so last chapter was sorta slow but this chapter everyone can pretty much guess who's coming in. So here It goes please favorite and review**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD ONLY MY OC's or the cover image for this story.  
**

* * *

It felt like hours had passed, I don't know if I slept but I couldn't lay there anymore. I got up out of bed and found my shoes someone had slipped under the bed. After slipping them on, I let myself out of the camper. Outside I found the group gathered around Rick, the new guy, talking. I studied him for a few seconds, There was no denying this was Carl's dad, they looked a lot alike. I couldn't believe this man left _my_ Dad and Uncle on a roof up in Atlanta. Everyone was all talking to Rick about what it was like waking up from coma and finding his family.. know one even cares I'm all by myself and my Dad could very well be dead. I remember what he said earlier when he came to see me. He started spouting crap about how my Uncle was being reckless.. He was probably high but still, Rick had no right to leave them up there to die. My Dad chose to stay with Merle. He knows Eli and Daryl will come and get them when they find out what happened. Once they get back we'll leave and never have to see these people again. Walking past them, I get a good look at there smiling faces. Lori and Carl are resting on both of Ricks shoulders. I wish Eli was here he would be with me and might even talk to the group. He'd sit by Glenn and they'd joke about stupid stuff and Id listen.

Opening the door to Eli's truck I wince at the sound It makes. Turning around to make sure know one noticed I climb inside. I love Eli's truck Dad saved it for him after Mom died so he got it when he was sixteen. It smells like cigar smoke like Dad, and leather from his jacket. I take my hair out of its braid and let it fall loosely down my back. Then I grab one of Eli's old Metallica T-shirts and wear it like a nightgown. Laying down across the front seat I close my eyes and listen to the camp talk while Shane cleans his gun in his tent. I can tell he's happy Ricks back but I think he's still sore about losing Lori... I drift off to sleep,thinking about my dad and listening to the sounds of the night. I listen to Shane and the clicking noises his gun makes, and I listen to the group laugh.

* * *

Morning came to soon, I open my eyes squinting at the sunlight that floods through the windows. I raise up and wipe the sleep from my eyes, I can feel the roughness on my face from the truck seats. Time to get up and face everyone. I pull on some blue jeans and use my hair band to tie the shirt tighter around my waist. Climbing out of the truck I head towards camp watching everyone do there chores. I spot Dale on top of the RV and head over there. I know I shouldn't make friends but this is Dale and I would hate to leave with him thinking I'm mad at him like I am Rick, I'm going to just call him Carl's dad for now. Pulling myself up the ladder I drop on my knees next to Dale who gives me a sad smile.

"Morning Rose, sleep well," He asks. I slept better than I thought I would especially since I have so much trouble sleeping in the first place. Eli used to hate that because Id always end up in his bed.

"I slept OK.. I just wanted to say goodbye since Eli and Daryl are gonna be back today," I said quickly trying not to draw out the moment.

"Goodbye," He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well.. Yea because when they get back there gonna go get Dad and Merle and I'm pretty sure they wont want to stay." Dale should know this, I mean he's seen my Uncles and Dad, especially since they aren't the most liked members of the camp. Besides Dale, know one really pays them any attention. Even Lori looks at Eli like hes gonna snap at any moment. Shoot up the camp and scar the children. I chuckle at the thought.

"I see," He nods smirking slightly. Brushing off the subject I look out at the camp some more. That's when I see him.. Carl's dad, he's talking to Carol then he moves over to Glenn who's watching Jim take apart the car he brought back yesterday.

"Come on" Dale said suddenly climbing down off the RV. I groan then stand up and start climbing down the latter to join him.

"Why can't we just stay up here," I ask.

"Because we can't just ignore all the bad things Rose, we have to face them head on," he explains. I nod, thinking. That's smart I guess, but there seem to be a lot of bad things out there.

Coming up to the pair I take my place beside Carl's dad ignoring the remorseful look he's sending me and stare strait ahead. I can't let him get to me, besides when the others get back well leave and these people will only be memories.

"Look at 'em.. vultures" Glenn says with a frown. I feel bad for him I know Glenn's a good guy he's Eli's friend.. well only friend. "Yeah that's right strip it clean," He wines.

"Sorry Glenn," Dale says moving to help strip the car apart, "We need every part we can get" He reasons clapping Glenn on the shoulder. Glenn mutters something to Rick which I couldn't hear and Rick smiles and laughs.

"Maybe well get to steal another one someday," He smirks walking off toward Lori who's washing clothes. I look up at Glenn and can tell this whole apocalypse had taken a toll on him.. Its taken a toll on everyone.

"He's right Glenn,", I say. He looks down at me questionably "We'll get another one soon.. Maybe a yellow one," I said thoughtfully. He smiles and I'm glad I could make him feel a bit better. I turn to walk away then spot Carol and Sophia who were sitting behind the sheet that was hung up on the clothes line. I head over there and sit down by Carol who gives me a small smile. She's kinda shy around everyone in camp but she's always nice. Then I hear something that definitely gets my attention.

"I've been thinking" That's Carl's dad," about the men we left behind" And he should, what he did wasn't right and I don't care if Merle was high or not that's no way to die.

"You can't be serious.." That was Lori, "Merle and Mark Dixon.. There not worth your life," She stats. Something ticks inside, I don't like Lori and she isn't supposed to talk about people behind there backs.

"SHUT UP" I yell at her making Sophia and Carol jump. Lori pushes back the curtain, her eyes widening at the realization I was listening and Carl's dad looks surprised.

"Rose, honey" Lori tries but I cut her off.

"Just shut up and don't ever say a word about my dad" I screamed at her. "I can't believe you said that" I screamed again. She tried to reach for me but I shoved her back and took off running towards the woods. I could hear her and Carl's dad both calling me back but I ignored them and kept running. Ever since I was little the woods were always a safe place that I could go to when Dad was angry or Merle was High or simply because I wanted to to. And its no different now.

In the woods now I'm running down a little path not really looking were I'm going when I slam into something and fall back hard on my butt.

"Ouch," I gasp, looking up at what I ran into. Great just freaking great.

"Are you OK," Carl asks offering a hand to help me up.

"I'm Fine," I snap at him pushing his hand away.

"Why were you running," He asks skeptically.

"That ain't none of your concern," I spat at him. It's not really Carl's fault that my Dads in Atlanta but I cant get to close to him since were leaving.

"Whats your problem" He demands.

"Are you stupid," I snap,"Your Dad Left My Dad In Atlanta," I say as my voice gets louder. I don't mean to yell but considering he's not getting the point I think I'm good.

"How Is That My Fault" He snaps. It isn't and I know that, but Rick is his dad and because Of him I'm all alone. "I'm sorry about you dad", He says..

"We Cant Be Friends Carl," I state through clenched teeth. He looks like he's about to say something else but stops. Snarling coming from a ways down the trail.

"Whats.. That" He says lowering his voice to a whisper and getting closer so he's standing next to me. I put a finger to my lips as I motion for him to stay close and follow me. We make our way quietly down the trail or at least try to. I don't think Carl's ever been hunting before because If we were hunting, he'd scare off all the game with his heavy breathing. We round a corner of the trail and come up on a small clearing. I let a small gasp escape. A geek is bent down eating a deer. What used to be a man is now ripping apart the deer carcass and eating it raw. I've never seen one.. Not up close. I can see the flesh hanging from it's arms and face. The smell is horrible, even from where we're standing I can smell it. Carl grabs my arm. "Come on," He whispers to me. "Let's go now." I turn and start running .

"Mommy, Dad!" Carl screams out as we run. I'm right behind , My sneaker had come untied and I trip. I let out a yelp as my knee connects with a rock but that's not what worries me. The Geek that was munching on Bambi has focused all his attention on me.. He stands up and lets out a snarl. Deer guts cling to his mouth as he shuffles over. My hand goes to my hip reaching for my knife but I feel nothing. I must have left it in the truck this morning.. Crap. I don't know what to do so I scream and scramble up. The monster comes closer so I turn around and I run as fast as I can until the others rush past me. Shane, Dale, T-dog, Morales, Jim and Rick all run past holding various weapons. Lori was behind them along with Jackie and Andrea who's gripping Amy's arm. She stands up from checking Carl over, then tucking him behind her she runs over to me, she starts jerking my sleeves up and my pants leg, checking my back for bites.

"Are you bit.. Scratched..anything." She asks breathless. I shake my head and bite my lip. I was out there because of her. Looking me over one more time she jerks me to her and hugs me tight. It felt nice but made me miss my mama so much more, or at least her memories I think, that all still confuses me. I could hear dad's voice in my head 'Get Bit Your Dead' That's what he told me when It started. I think Lori's mostly relived I'm not bit because I don't think the group could take losing a child. She pushes me behind her back with Carl then waits for his dad and the others to hurry up and kill the Monster. 'Are you OK' Carl mouths to me. I nod yes and he looks glad, I kinda wish we could be friends.

"Gotta be the brain don't y'all know nothing," That voice brings a smile to my face. I rip from Lori's grip and race down the trail back towards the others, headed strait for the voice.

Daryl's kicking the walker cussing up a storm and Eli just scowls at it since he's a little bit better at controlling his anger than Dad and the others.

"Eli," I yell running up to him and throwing my arms around his neck He manages to catch me and almost falls back but he's laughing.

"Whoa Rosie where's the fire," He jokes holstering his gun and returning the hug.

"What am I dead weight," Daryl says from behind us. I grin and run over to him hugging him as well.

"Eli.." I start but get cut off when Daryl starts toward camp yelling for Dad and Merle.

My heart kinda stops.. I dread what's coming.

"Merle.. Mark get your ugly a&&'s out here," He yells. I get a look at the others, who are looking at us funny but I'm pretty sure Lori is just because Daryl cussed in front of Carl. Eli wraps an arm around my shoulder and starts following Daryl. I catch Carl's dad's eyes as we walk by. He looks guilty and I bet he's hoping they don't act like I did.

"Eli," I whisper getting his attention. He looks down at me confused and slightly worried at my tone. "Eli something bad happened," I tell him clutching a fistful of his T-Shirt. He didn't say anything but was walking a bit faster than before.

"Merle, Mark," Daryl yells again setting down his crossbow next to the fire pit getting ready to skin the game he brought back, "Merle I got us some squirrel lets stew um up".

"Dad come on," Eli yelled, propping himself up on the RV with me leaned against him. Carl came out from behind the RV and stood a few feet away from us but the way he's staring at us he knows whats about to happen.

"Daryl.. Eli slow up a bit I need to talk to y'all about something" Shane started coming up the hill with the others behind them. Eli gets rigid next me. He never liked Shane and I'm pretty sure Shane didn't like him, so for Shane to even talk to him without barking orders is bad. "There was a problem in Atlanta," Shane says carefully. He stands with his hands on his hips beside Dale who's got his eyes on me and Eli, watching what he might do. In camp its always been Dad or Merle to start trouble and people assumed the same with Daryl but they've never seen Eli fight and neither have I really unless you count playing around. The camps eerily quiet as everyone waits for hell to break loose. There all watching Daryl and its kinda weird. Daryl starts to pace around a bit getting inpatient with the silence I am to, I with they would just get it over with.

"They Dead," Daryl asks bluntly looking at the ground.

"I'm not sure," Shane says hesitating.

"They either are or they ain't," Eli states coldly. Shane turns his attention to my brother who's got his arms crossed over his chest clenching his jaw. Carl's dad steps away from the others coming to stand by Shane then turns his attention to Daryl. I see again how much him and Carl look alike.

"There's know easy way to say this so I'll just say it" Rick starts.

"Who are you," Eli speaks harshly turning his glare to the officer. Shane's glare returns and I'm pretty sure he knew Rick pretty well from before, which sucks since Shane got with Lori.. I think. Daryl nods at Eli telling him to back off a bit and he reluctantly does.

"Rick Grimes," He answers both of them, looking down at his boots.

" _Rick Grimes_.. You got something you wanna say to me," Daryl says sarcastically. He steps closer to Rick who seems to be backing off a bit. Shane seeing this goes to a defensive position getting behind Daryl.

"One of your brothers was a danger to us all," He said, "So I hooked him to a piece of metal on a roof in Atlanta.. He's still there" He finishes looking down again to his feet. T-dog picks the perfect time to appear with his arms full of firewood dropping the load when he sees us.

Eli pushes off the RV and goes to stand by Daryl. I follow him carefully not wanting to get in the middle of a fight. "Hold on let me processes this," Daryl says pacing, moving his hand and fingers like gears turning around his head, "You handcuffed my brother to a roof.. And You Left Them There!" He snaps, yelling the last part. I look up at my big brother who looks like he's about to panic ,Daryl too.

"Yeah," Carl's dad mumbles awkwardly ducking his head. Daryl's pacing for real now back and forth. While Eli stands completely still looking between Shane and Rick both. He closes his eyes for a brief second then looks over to me.

"Rose go in the RV," He orders. I open my mouth to argue but get cut off, "Now!" He snaps pointing toward the door. I glare up at him then stomp over to the RV door where Lori is already stuffing Carl and Sophia in.

* * *

Inside the RV I huff then turn to the others. Sophia looks nervous like always but Carl looks like he's thinking. After a few seconds his eyes light up and he turns and runs to the back of the vehicle. I follow him with Sophia trailing behind me . He climbs up onto the bed and peeks through the shades. I grin and then climb up onto the bed with him looking out my side. I look just in time to see Daryl toss his rope of squirrels toward Rick and then tackle him. Then Shane body slams him off pinning him to the dirt. I have to lean over Carl to see Eli who's pulling his knife and gets into a fighting position. Knocking Shane off of him, Daryl stands up getting out his knife and slashing at Rick. Shane comes up behind Daryl and puts him in a headlock lowering him down. Eli goes to pull Shane off but gets restrained by T-dog and Morales. Their yelling stuff back and forth but I can't hear it good. Sophia who's been quiet the whole time speaks up.

"You guys shouldn't be watching they sent us in here so we wouldn't" She says, worried she'll get in trouble.

"It's my Dad, I'm watching" Carl stats firmly pressing his face against the blinds to see better.

"He's right," I agree. Carl moves away to the end of the bed and starts fiddling with the window.

"Rose lift the latch," He says pointing to the other end. I nod then go to the opposite side lifting up the latch and pushing the window open a crack so we can hear. Sophia sighs but says nothing else and slides down sitting against the wall. Turning my attention back to the UN-fair fight outside since they have four guys and then there's only Eli and Daryl. I watch Rick who's crouched down talking to Daryl who's still in Shane's choke hold. Daryl's panting hard and Eli has a few tears coming out of the corners of his eyes but who could blame him. Its not fair that we lose both parents. Rick is talking real quiet and its hard to hear but nothing he's saying is really helping it looks like.

"It's my fault I dropped the key," T-dog spoke a little louder since he was closer to the window.

"You couldn't pick it up" Eli yelled. He was panting hard like Daryl who now looked like he was about to cry.

"I dropped it down a drain"..

"You have got to be kidding me", Eli hisses.

Shane drops the choke hold on Daryl and so do T Dog and Morales on Eli. Eli pushes himself up off the ground but Daryl stays down for a few minutes. Just then Eli looks over at us looking through the window. he sent us both a death glare. I get the hint and Carl to cuz at the same time we both drop the latch letting he window slam shut scaring Sophia in the processes. Me and Carl slump down in are seats in defeat while Sophia sits quietly waiting for the go ahead that we can leave. Carl looks at me sadly then turns his attention to playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm sorry" He sighs, looking back up at me. I shake my head.

"Don't be sorry if its not your fault" I tell him because that's what uncle Merle used to say.. or does say.

* * *

After a few minuets the camper door swings open and Eli walks into the room. I smirk at the way his boots sound on Dales camper floor it makes him sound like a giant.

"Come on Rosie," He says quietly. He sends a small smile to Sophia who looks terrified of him and she visibly relaxes a little bit. Then he nods at Carl and pulls me off the bed. I nod at Carl to and he nods back. That doesn't make us friends.

* * *

 **OK so this is going slow next chapter well see a bit more Rose and Eli then of course Daryl and him have to go get Merle so we'll see how it all goes even though iv already written that chapter but who cares. P.S In the first chapter I changed there ages If that confuses you any so when there Mom died Eli was Eleven and Rose was only four. Happy LATE Thanksgiving and My condolences to ALL The Walking Dead fans I hope you get through till Feb.  
**

 **...Rick please do something with Sam this is not going to work out. Rose or Eli will definitely have something to say to that child same goes for Ron.**


	3. Promise Ch3

**Before you go showering me with hate id like to apologize that iv not been writing as much and that I really have no excuse and ill try to do better. Any way id just like to say next chapter is gonna be in Eli's point of view so yep, and that this chapter is kinda short.**

 **Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes I don't have a beta reader.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD I ONLY OWN ELI AND ROSE.. I wish I owned it.**

* * *

Eli took me to his truck and said nothing. We just sat inside and listened to the others go about their lives in camp like nothing important happened. Eli's stopped crying but his eyes are red and his cheeks stained with old tears. Daryl disappeared into his tent and hasn't come out yet. I look over to Eli, He looks scared.. Lost. I stare at my lap, my frustration and anger barely contained. I don't know how to help him, he's the big brother and has always took care of me. the tables have turned and I'm just as lost as he is, I don't know how to help him.

"We're OK Eli.. We always have been just you and me remember" I look toward him as a tear slips down my cheek. Its true It always had been him and me. Even when Dad left and Daryl took care of us, It was all mostly Eli and he was only Eleven. He looks over to me and smiles faintly.

"We're getting him back Rosie.. him and Merle", His voice is weak but strong at the same time.. Determined. And he's right, after all the fighting calmed down, Eli said that Rick was going to take a group and go back to get them. I didn't want Eli to go, Daryl doesn't either. I asked Daryl to tell Eli he couldn't go but he said Eli's an adult and can make his own choices. Eli and Daryl are leaving and I'm going to be alone again.

"Promise your gonna come back" I begged him. Eli gave me another one of his small smiles, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What can kill a Dixon?" Rose" He states only half serious. I grin at him and roll my eyes.

"A Dixon" I laugh.

"That's right, nothing is gonna kill them but me for being stupid" He laughs, "I'm Bringing them back and were gonna be alright, I promise" He states firmly. I nod numbly.

"Eli, Come on" I hear Daryl yell from back at camp so they must be getting ready to leave. I look up at him again and give him a shaky smile.

"Affta while Crocodile"

"See ya later Alligator" He laughs. No goodbyes.. not for Eli. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean in. He does the same and I don't want to let go cuz I'm scared, I'm scared he wont come back. He kisses my hair before resting his chin on my head. "Were gonna be OK Rosie" He whispers.

"K" I answer then pull away reluctantly. We hop out of the truck and drag are selves back to camp and watch as every one gets ready.

When we get there the first thing I notice is Daryl who's sitting on the back of the cube van cleaning his bolts. Me and Eli walk over to him and jump up next to him.

"Bye Daryl.. Take care of him" I smile. He looks up at me and smirks.

"I will, Be good alright. Lori said you wasn't doing yer school work" He warned. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Fine but she's just.. so.." I didn't want to sound like I was wining but Lori is just so aggravating. He laughed a bit at my frustration and set down his bolts and started to pace around in the back of the van. "When are you leaving" I asked him while he paced. Eli was busy checking his gun over one more time.

"Rick went to see if Dale had any bolt cutters.. T chained the door shut" He said mumbling the last part. That's good I think, that way the Walkers can't get at em. I take a look at my uncle and sigh. He looks the most like Dad with the light brown hair and blue eyes. I forgot how tough its probably being on him sense both his big brothers are both surrounded by walkers trapped on a roof. Daryl must have gotten tired of pacing cuz suddenly the cube vans horn blared. I slapped my hands over my ears while Eli jumped almost dropping his gun in the processes. I snickered at him and he just glared.

"Come on lets go", Daryl yells toward Rick and T-dog who where talking by the RV to Dale and Jim, they head over and climb in all finding places for themselves for the ride into Atlanta. T-dog almost says something to Eli and me but my brothers glare cut him off. Shane stops Rick and asks him how much ammo we have 'Which isn't much at all' but I didn't hear the rest since Eli pocked me in the ribs.

"Hey" I snap twisting around to glare at him. But he just jerks his head toward camp and I sigh. Its time for me to leave so they can go get the rest of our family. I hop down nearly tripping again on my shoe laces that seem to be getting me in a lot of trouble lately and turn to look at him. I wave at my brother one more time before Daryl pulls the metal door shut. I catch a glance at Rick heading toward the front seat and I run to catch up with him.

"Rick wait" I yell. He turns around looking a little surprised. "Promise you'll take care of Eli and Daryl.. but don't tell them I asked you" I said quickly. Rick didn't think twice before Leaving Merle and my Dad so If he decides to leave Eli or Daryl I don't know what Ill do.

"I will, I promise" He said nodding his head.

"Shake on it" I demanded. Merle said a deal isn't final until you shake on it. He chuckles slightly and shakes my hand then turns to climb into the front seat with Glenn.

Walking back to camp I hung my head. I had gotten two promises they were coming back so that had to be worth something.

* * *

I'm sitting In the bed of Eli's truck wiping my knife over my pants leg. Its only been about twenty minutes since they left.

"Hi", I look over to see a girl with short blond hair and green eyes looking up over the side. Sophia and me never really talked a lot so why she's here I don't know.

"Um, Hey" I said kinda awkwardly.

"Can I sit with you" she ask quietly.

"Sure.. Where's Carl", I ask. She was usually stuck to his hip.

"He's with his Mom", she answers. "I think he's worried about his Dad".

I huff "If Rick hadn't handcuffed my uncle to a roof they wouldn't need to leave at all". She nods and climbed into the truck settling in beside me facing the direction they went.

"I don't think Ricks a bad man.. I know what a bad man is", She said suddenly but quietly.

"What do you mean", I ask. Sophia didn't seem the type to hand around bad men not like uncle Merle. She was quiet for a minute thinking like maybe she knew something nobody else did.

"Whats your Dad like", She said changing the subject. I twirled my knife around a bit more before putting it back on my hip.

"My Dads.. OK, He's like Eli but rough like Daryl I guess". I smiled to myself, I loved my Dad and I can't wait until he gets back. "He's cranky a lot and expects us always be good and strong in case something like this ever happened." I tell her. She nods along to what I say, listening to every word.

"So you love him" she asks at last. That's a stupid question of course I love my Dad.

"Yea I do, don't you love yours". Ed; I can tell is not a very likable man, In fact half the camp hates him, But then again half the camp hates my uncle to.

"I'm not sure", She admits quietly. She looks like she wants to cry, I hope she doesn't I wouldn't really know what to do.

"What do you mean", I ask.

"Do you think I could say here sometimes. I know your Dad and Merle sleep in one tent and your brother and Daryl in the other one.. and you always sleep in this truck", She asks quickly. What she said is true, but what I don't understand is why she would come to me and why does she need me at all.

"Sophia, are you OK." I ask slowly. I'm glad she trusts me I guess but, I still don't understand why.

"The whole camp knows", She starts. "They wont help.. and Carl says that your tough and you'd help me... I'm scared of my Dad, Rose". She explains.

I get it now. My Dad has scars on his back, He told me when I was still little that he fell out of a tree and got hurt really bad. When I got older I asked Eli and he said that a bad man gave them to him. That bad man was my grandfather. The group didn't want to get involved, it was easier to turn away. I understood now what Sophia was saying

I look her in the eyes. "You can stay here Sophia, He cant hurt you if your with me". I smiled at her, deep down, I hope I'm right. I now know that Ed is one of the bad men. When Eli brings Dad back I'll tell him what Sophia said and ask him to do something about Ed before we leave.

I look over at Sophia again. She, I guess.. Is my friend now. The first one Iv had outside of Eli Daryl and Dale. Now I'm definitely sad about leaving.

* * *

 **Ok so yea that chapter was kinda short but Iv already got the next one written so it shouldn't take to long to get it posted. O and one more thing I'm getting rid of the (Book One) part of the title since next part of this series I write will be under a different name, Same story different name. Since I'm going to do a different book for season two.  
**


	4. Little bit of Justice Ch4

**Hey, wow its been a long time. Well I can explain, I've been writing my other series, which is a supernatural AU for those who are interested and I've had a few personal problems such as a minor mental break down... But anyway :)  
**

 **I winged it a little and went off script, because I don't have access to television.**

 **Anyway I don't own The walking dead or the cover image for this story.**

 **P.S This chapter wasn't reviewed by my partner so sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

 ***Rose***

I knew something was wrong when Shane stalked up the path leading away from the quarry. His brow was creased and his shoulders tense, plus the fact he had blood all over his hands. Carl had tried to ask what was wrong but Shane brushed him off. Sophia and me, had decided after the little scene in Eli's truck to go cheer Carl up. We all ran down the quarry trail. Ignoring Dale's warnings to stay put, only to meet the women and Jim dragging a half beaten Ed up the road. His eyes where swollen shut and turning a sick purple color, his lips where busted and had blood dribbling down his chin. I cringed at how bad he looked.

"Mama, o god," Sophia had started crying again and run over to her mother, who's eye was quickly bruising. She was being partially held up by Andrea.

"What happened," I asked breathlessly to anyone who'd answer. I knew what happened, Shane. But I couldn't feel sorry for Ed, even looking at his face, all bloody and broken. After what he's done to Sophia and Carol it seems like justice.

"Nothing honey go on back to camp," Lori orders to me, nodding for Carl to do the same, Sophia though hugs her mother and follows her little family up the hill back to camp.

I share a look with Carl, then we both turn to follow the group. We lag behind not wanting to get between anyone. "Shane beat 'em up bad," I thought aloud.

"I wish I had been there," Carl says suddenly. I turn to look at him confused, his shoulders were limp as he kicked around a rock.

"Why?" I question.

"Because its cool," He shrugs.

"No its not, its not cool at all. Shane could have killed him," I said firmly.

"So. You've seen what Ed does," He reasons. It made me wonder how Carl could think like that.

"Its not the same, your not supposed to wish death on nobody," I scold him. Death is bad no matter what.

"I'm not saying I wish he was dead I'm just saying it wouldn't matter," He tried to explain. But it would, because there's not many people left and if Ed dies that's one less person in a world full of walkers. At least that's what I think, Carol said maybe there where other places that where safe, like the military. And maybe even other continent.

"It would matter," I mumble. With that I leave Carl alone on the trail, heading back to camp to see if Sophia's OK. I don't care what Ed did, death is bad.

* * *

 ***Eli***

I stood numbly on the roof top, watching my Uncle cry over his brother, I cried over my father. At least on the inside, seems like I couldn't get anymore tears out if I tried. So I stood there numbly and watched him grab Merle's hand, wrapping it up in a bandana. Merle had cut off his hand, or at least maybe Dad did it for him. The saw blade they had was to dull to cut the cuffs so they settled for bone. I gulped and fixed my eyes on a building up ahead. Atlanta had a lot of tall buildings, my mom worked for a few when I was younger. Back when she wanted my dad to work in the city so she'd be closer to grandma. After she died and Dad left, Daryl had taken us up to his house, the one he lived in while Merle was either in jail or on a bender somewhere. Then when Dad came back we just never left. I think of these things to keep my mind off the blood trail from bloody saw, that led all the way to the door.

I turned to Rick, the sheriff. I wanted to kill him, make him pay. But I shut those thoughts down. More than likely my Uncle had been high, who knows maybe my dad was to. I just didn't want to picture the both of them thinking we weren't coming to get them, then having to resort to.. that.

We followed the blood trail all the way through the building until we came to an open window. Merle and my dad had most likely crawled out it, I kept my attention on the floor as I listened to Rick explain to Glenn how my uncle had cauterized his stump of a hand.

"There gone, we need to go back for the gun bag," Glenn spoke nervelessly, although I couldn't tell since he always sounded nervous.

I turned to my friend fixing him with a cold stare, "They could still be in the area," I snapped. I promised Rose I wouldn't come back with out him.

"He's right, couldn't have got to far," Daryl agreed.

"We need to start thinking realistically here," Rick started.

"No. You stop. You left him up there so you fix it, you wanna be boss then be a boss and fix it!" I snapped harshly at the sheriff. The man looked guilty but I ignored it, then Daryl spoke.

"Calm down," He ordered. I racked a hand down my face, taking a breath and pacing a bit.

"I bet you'd be talking real different if it was Shane who'd been left behind," I said sarcastically. With that I pushed past Glenn and headed back the main area, with the others behind me.

"Ricks right Eli, they could be anywhere, right now we need to grab those guns and get back to your sister," Glenn reasoned. I stood a moment, before nodding. Not the first time I broke a promise, especially involving dad.

"Lets just get this over with and get back," T grunted from the corner. I agreed with him, even though I'm pretty peed off at him right now.

"Whats the plan," Daryl asked.

Glenn went over to one of the desks that had been pushed against the window, he searched through the drawers for a few seconds before pulling out a few sharpies.

"We'll make a map of the area, figure out the best streets to take, best way to get around the horde out front, right where the bag is," He winced a little at the last part.

"Alright then lets do this," Daryl said gruffly, then started shoving papers around with his foot to make room to draw in the floor.

The plan was set and we where all scattered around the block. Glenn was going to make a run for the bag and Rick and T-dog where going to cover him from one side and Me and Daryl the other. That way he had two ways to run encase the geeks turned left or right.

We waited patiently, well I did at least. Behind a dumpster waiting for the possibility of Glenn running around that corner. Daryl was still and quiet but his shoulders where tense, that's what showed he was impatient, usually he was calm in situations like this. I watched as Glenn rounded the corner, almost to us when I car started to pull up behind him. I almost said something before a crashing sound came from behind us. I whirled around just in time to see a kid with blond hair trip and fall. Once he saw us he panicked and tried to run, Daryl grabbed his shoulder then turned to me.

"Look," He shouted. I turned to see two guys climb out of the car, trying to pry the gun bag out of Glenn's hand. I raised my gun and fired off a shot above one mans head, Daryl going a step further and nailing a guy in the butt with one of his bolts. Daryl had the kid up pinned across his chest and his cross bow aimed at the the men, but they had a gun to Glenn's head, so both our hands where tied.

"Go go go," One man shouted, climbing into the car. The other followed, Glenn still pinned to his chest. I fired another shot off and hit the back wind shield, not enough though to stop them and the car squealed away.

"Stupid," I yelled, Mostly to myself. I should have shot him, or the freaking tire at least.

Stupid sonofa**tch, " Daryl yelled, just as Rick and T-dog rounded the corner.

"They got Glenn," I panted. That's when Daryl started to kick at the kid. I wanted to feel bad for him, he's younger than me, but Glenn's only a year older than me and they took him no questions asked took him. It felt like a little bit of justice.

Rick pulled Daryl off the boy passing him back to T, "We'll get him back," Rick murmured, his eyes where cut, staring in the direction the car took off in. Something in his eyes made me believe him.

* * *

 **I know I don't update this often but I said I wouldn't quit and I kept my promise. The next chapter should be soon but don't hold me to that.  
**


	5. Dixon's don't cry Ch5

**So here's chapter five. So I went back and reread the older chapters and I realized how grown up I made Rose. So I'm going to go back and tweak the old chapters and make her more her age, I already did chapter one and now I'm going back to chapter two, so anyway here it is.  
**

* * *

I sit next to Sophia, drawing in the dirt with a stick. She just wants to sit quietly. I don't, I want to go play and get my mind off everything. Ed, Shane, walkers and Eli. I wish he was here, right now. I wish he was 17 again so Daryl could have made him stay here.

"Wow Mom, look at the fish," Car awes. I turn to see Andrea and Amy holding up there catch, they had gone fishing earlier after Ed, my guess was to get away from everything. I stood up from my spot and smiled at the fish, we would have plenty to eat tonight. I reached out to touch, along with Carl. Giggling at how slimy they felt.

"Can you teach me to fish like that," Carl asks hopefully. I know how to fish but not as good as this, I always end up getting the little bitty crappie fish.

"Sure, if that's OK with you," Amy agrees seeking Lori's permission.

"You don't see me complaining," Lori grinned. I grinned to, because I like fishing, even if I suck.

"Um, guys," Dale says nervously coming up to the little group of ours, surrounding the clothes station the women had put up. "I don't mean to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem," He explains.

Worry settles in my gut, like a rock. I don't like it, Eli isn't here.

Dale turns and points over to a ridge above the RV, that hides the camp from the road. Jim stands up there, with a shovel moving like he's digging something.

"Is he OK," I ask Dale, we didn't need anymore problems today.

"Lets go find out," Shane states.

* * *

Up on the ridge we all stopped a few feet away from Jim. He doesn't notice us, and if he does he doesn't show it. I stand between Carl and Sophia, there moms on either side of us. Because Lori I guess is my baby sitter while Eli's away.

Jim stands in a hole, a large hole. Surrounded by other large holes, grave sized holes.

"Hey Jim," Shane starts, "Why don't you hold up up alright, just a second please," His voice was calm, but firm.

Jim climbed out of the hole and stood up to Shane, puffing his chest out a bit. His shirt stuck to his skin with sweat, much like the rest of us. But he was absolutely drenched in sweat, like Daryl when he gets back from a hunting trip.

"Dale, said you've been out here for hours," Morales spoke worriedly. It made me wonder if Dale knew Jim had been out for hours then why didn't he say something sooner.

"So," Jim shrugged. He leaned on his shovel, looking like he was ready to keel over.

"So, why are you digging, heading to China," Shane laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. I exchanged glances with Carl, he gave a small smile to me and Sophia. Carl did that, he tried to be like his dad and Shane and make people feel better.

"Doesn't matter I'm not hurting anyone," Jim defended.

"Yeah, except maybe yourself," Dale argued. "Its a hundred degrees out you can't keep doing this" He tried to reason.

"Sure I can... watch me," Jim challenged jumping back into the hole, he then continued to dig. I wish Jim would just listen, he was nice to me. I didn't want him to die.

Lori pulled away from Carl's side, pushing us closer to Carol. She walked up to the front and stood beside Shane. "Jim there not gonna say it so I will, your scaring people," She said quietly. "Your scaring my son, Carols daughter and Rose."

I wasn't scared, I was worried. I looked to Sophia, she looked scared. But then again she always did. Carl looked worried too and maybe a little scared.

"There's nothing to be scared of," Jim grunted, digging faster.

Shane steps closer, "I'll tell you what Jim, maybe in a little bit I'll help you myself, you just gotta tell me what this is about," Shane offers. He steps closer, "Give me the shovel," He moves to take it.

"Or what!" Jim snaps climbing back out of the hole, holding his shovel like a weapon. Now I'm scared.

"O-or what Jim. I'm Asking, I'm asking you Jim. I don't want to have to take it from you," Shane pleads.

"Or you gonna beat my face in like Ed Pelieter," Jim prods. That's not fair, I think. That's not fair because Shane was in the right. "Y'all seen his face, whats left of it," He shouted. I glanced up at Carol, her eye had blacked pretty quickly. Ed did that and Jim is wrong, I know he is. "ya see that's what happens when people cross you!" He yells. I wince, looking around. I don't think Jim should yell, he should be quiet. Jim steps closer to Shane, puffing up his chest again, like some one does before a fight.

"That's different Jim," Shane says quietly.

"You weren't there, Ed was out of control he was hurting his wife," Amy spoke bravely. Carol turned her face away, from shame or something. I didn't know, but maybe she just didn't like the attention. Carl had that funny look on his face again, like he did when he was talking about Ed earlier.

"Now that was there marriage, Not yours," Jim yelled. "Who voted you boss huh!"

Shane stepped forward, reaching for the shovel, Jim stepped back. He swings the shovel at Shane's head but he ducks and pins Jim to the ground. It all happened so fast I couldn't react, only when Shane was on Jim's back cuffing him did I grab Sophia's hand.

"You got no right!" Jim screams, his voice sounds ragged, probably dehydrated.

"Hey hey hey, Jim, Jim. Its alright now no one is gonna hurt you," Shane says softening his voice.

"That's a lie, that's the biggest lie anyone ever told," Jim whimpered lowering his voice. I felt Sophia squeeze my hand, I squeezed back. "I told my wife... boys that, but it didn't matter," He spoke.

The knot made its way into my throat, filling the space where air is supposed to go. Eli had said almost the same thing before he left, he said it was alright. Then he went tromping through a walker filled Atlanta.

"Just pulled em right outta my hands," He said steadying his voice. I ducked my head and bit my lip hard, willing myself not to cry.

"Dixon's don't cry," I whispered harshly under my breath.

"The only reason I got away is because the dead were to busy eating my family."

I turned away from Jim, turned away from the group. I let go of Sophia's hand and started walking back to camp. My family was alive, Eli and Dad. Daryl and Merle. They were gonna come back and we were gonna be fine, my dad's to tough to die.

I thought back to the walker in the woods. He used to be a man, a living breathing person. I don't want to be a walker, I don't want to be eaten like Jim's family. I don't want to live like this.

* * *

 **There's chapter 5. Please review.  
**


	6. Dad wouldn't Ch6

**So I skipped through most of the Atlanta scenes and skipped right to the part where they find Glenn, and the old women and everything. Because like I said I don't have a television, at the moment It should be fixed by tomorrow. Plus the chapters are overlapping so the next chapter will be just Rose, leading up the the fish fry.  
**

* * *

We stood in an old garage, at least I think. All of us formed into a tight circle, that boy had been let go, cowering behind one of his friends. We gave them there man not they were supposed to give us ours. We had come here earlier, the boy showed us the way. Met with they guy who claimed the gun bag Glenn dropped when they took him was theirs. Said we couldn't have him back until we gave them the bag. Said not to come back unless we where locked and loaded, so we did. Now where standing here, there were so many there was no chance we'd all make it out if they got trigger happy.

I gulped and tried to slow my breathing down, I thought of Rose who was waiting back at camp. If I died here, if Daryl died here, who would take care of her.

"I'm going to chop your boy to pieces, feed him to my dogs, the meanest nastiest man eating sonsa*****'s you ever saw, picked em up from Saten at a yard sale," The man threatened. He was talking big to be the only one in the room with out a gun drawn. "I told you how it had to be, are you willfully deaf," He asked Rick.

"No, my hearing is fine, you said to come locked and loaded so we did," Rick says lowly.

Me and Daryl and T all cocked our guns at the same time, pointing them at various people. They did the same, Rick drew his gun, pointed it right at G's head. G was there leader, the one who said we had to give the guns back.

"OK where here," Rick challenges.

About that time the crowd starts to part, an old women in a pink nightgown comes up to G's partner. "Felipe, Felipe!" She cries. My gun wavers a bit, I look to Daryl, his is still held high.

"Get that old lady outta the line of fire," Daryl yells.

G turns to the old women looking a bit more stressed than before. "Felipe go with your mijo okay? This is not the place for her right now," He says referring to the women. I wondered what kind of place this was, to look like this but have your grandma walking around.

His partner starts speaking Spanish, which I wished Id payed more attention to in school.

"Who are those men," She asks tugging on his sleeve. "Who are those men.. and that boy."

The women takes a step away from what I'm assuming is her grandson, standing up to Rick. "Don't you take him," She warns.

"Ma'am?" Rick asks confused. So am I, I think everyone is.

"Felipe a good boy. He's had his troubles but he pull himself together. We need him here," She begs, tugging on Ricks shirt sleeves.

"Ma'am, I'm not going to arrest your grandson," Rick assures her.

"Then what do you want him for," She asks.

Rick thinks a moment, "We need his help to find a missing person. A fella names Glenn," He asks her.

A smile creeps onto her face, "The Asian boy? He's with Mr. Gilbert, Come. Come I show you. He needs his medicine," She states calmly taking Rick by the hand. We all slowly lower our guns, and follow this small women.

"Let 'em pass," G sighs.

We follow the women out of the building, into a small garden area, then into what I'm pretty sure is a nursing home. She leads us down a hallway, passing peoples room. Old men and women sit there, other people in scrubs taking care of them. I watch all this with my mouth open a bit, wide eyes. We could have killed all these people, and not even known it. I listen to people coughing and hacking, sneezing. Heart monitors beep annoyingly. I turn to the person next to me who happens to be T-dog, we exchange a look, he's just as surprised as me. I looked to Rick, who was looking around horrified, this blood would have been on our hands.

The women brings us into a small cafeteria, people had gathered around a small table, Glenn among them. My friend stood there calmly, worriedly looking at a man who was apparently having trouble breathing. I glare at him, moving behind Daryl to get a better look on the other side.

"What the heck is this!" Rick hisses at Glenn. I just can't stop staring at all the people gathering around the man in a wheel chair.

"An asthma attack, couldn't catch his breath all the sudden," Glenn explains calmly.

"We thought you's being eaten by dogs man!" T-dog exclaims.

"Yeah, Glenn what the heck," I snap, moving to stand beside him. Glenn turns his head to look behind him, three chihuahua's sat in a pink dog bed, barking at us. I stared at the dogs, my mouth falling open again. Then I snap my head over to G who was being lead away by Rick. They were having a small argument, one I couldn't hear. I turned back to the man and watched Felipe give him his inhaler.

Something must have happened because Rick hands the man a gun. "What are we doing," I ask.

"Were going to leave some of the guns with them, they need them," He explains. Daryl looks a little angry, but I look back to the old people gathered around the table, Rick made the right call.

* * *

We walked back down the train tracks heading for the cube van, wanting to get home fast. The sun was starting to set and we didn't want to be stuck out here in the dark with walkers flooding the city.

"Admit it," Glenn started, talking to Rick. "You only came back to Atlanta for the hat," he grins. I smirk, looking to him for the answer.

"Don't tell anybody," Rick smirks. I laugh at that, Glenn to. We walk in silence some more until Daryl speaks.

"You gave away half our guns and ammo," Daryl starts. His face is set into a frown, staring hard into the back of Ricks scull.

"Not nearly half," I sigh, not looking back at my uncle. We barley gave them any at all, just what we could spare.

"Who's side you on," He snaps.

"There were a bunch of old people, they needed them more than us," I defended.

"For what? A bunch of old farts who are gonna die of momentarily anyhow. Seriously how long do you think they got," He argued.

"How long do any of us got," Rick adds.

With that he makes us all quiet. Because I don't want to think about how much longer we got, hopefully its awhile.

We walk around the old abandoned bus were we parked the van only to be met with an empty spot.

"O my God," Glenn gasps.

"Where the heck is our van," Daryl snaps looking around.

"We left it right here who would take it," Glenn wonders.

Rick frowns, "Merle."

"Would he do that," I ask looking back to my uncle.

"There gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp," Daryl tells Rick smugly. Dad wouldn't do that, he wouldn't. He knows Rose is friends with that other little girl and boy, Dale who's teaching me and Glenn to work on the old cars.

"Come on," Rick orders. "We have to get there before they do." And then were running, running back to the camp, back to Rose.


	7. Fish Fry Ch7

**Here's chapter 7. I know I go from not posting for months to posting twice a day.. o well  
**

 **P.S This chapter will be a bit longer than normal, because I got carried away and forgot to check my word count.**

I'm behind the RV sitting at the picnic table trying to concentrate on my schoolwork. My eyes kept glancing at the woods every few minutes only for Lori to tap the paper in front of me, I had tried the bathroom thing but she wasn't going to fall for it again. I wanted to be in the woods, away from camp, away from Jim. Because Jim was tied to a tree a few feet away, just staring off into space. His story still echoed in my head and wouldn't leave. The bad thoughts wouldn't leave. Pictures of Jim's family getting eaten, Eli and Dad getting eaten.'

Shane and Dale came walking up to us, Dale sending us all a small smile. I move to get up and stand beside him but Lori grabs my shoulder pushing me back into the bench. Why is school even important anymore? It's not like there's a chance for college in my future any time soon.

Shane who was carrying a bucket of water, crouches down beside Jim and dips it out with a coffee cup.

"Jim take some water?" Shane says, sorta asking and demanding.

"Alright," Jim rasps. He's still covered in sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead.

Shane holds the cup to his mouth and Jim drinks, and Lori taps on my paper again. I huff and stare down at the story problems, If Ally is gonna buy 20 water melons then she can figure out how many cases she'll need by herself.

"Pour some on my head," Jim asks. I frown, I wish someone would pour water my head. I look up at the sun and glare at it, It was so hot today, stupid sun. "How long you gonna keep me like this," Jim asks. I wondered that to, because he can't keep him tied to a tree forever.

"Until I don't think your a danger to yourself or others," Shane explains. I never understood that. How do you know when someone is cured of crazy, since you can't just take an aspirin and make it go away. People go to special hospitals, or nut houses says Merle. But what do they do there to make them better? My thoughts had wondered again and that's bad, because I need to stay in the real world, dad said that more than once to me. When he gets back and he catches me daydreaming he'll be disappointed. 'Gotta stay in the real world Rosie'.

"Sorry if I scared your boy and your little girl, I'm sorry I scared you to Rose," Jim's talking to us now, staring at us.

"You had sun stroke nobody's blaming you," Lori assured him.

"Your not scared now are you?" He asks us, us being Carl's and me and Sophia.

"No sir," Sophia replies.

"I wasn't scared," But that's a lie. I just didn't want him to know I was scared.

I meet Carl's eyes, because he didn't answer Jim. He smiles at me then looks back down to his school book. I look back down at mine to, stupid Ally and her watermelons.

"Your Mama's right, sun just cooked my head is all," He assures Carl. Carl looks up this time and nods.

"Jim? Do you know why you where digging, can you say," Dale asks carefully. And I look up again because I wanna hear.

"I had a reason, don't remember," He answers. Dale nods, and Lori taps my paper. I bite my lip in frustration and look up to give her a glare, she just pointed back to the problems. "Something I dreamed. Your dad was in it," He said, speaking to Carl. "You were worried about him, can't remember the rest... You worried about your dad?"

"They're not back yet," Carl says looking up from his paper to Jim. Carl's right, they're not back yet, so they're still alive, I reasoned to myself. My dad and Eli aren't back yet but they're alive.

"We don't need to talk about that," Lori says, rubbing Carl's back.

"Your dad's a police officer, son. He helps people. Probably just come across some folks needing help, that's all," Jim smiled. "Rose," Now he's talking to me, "That brother of yours is as tough as nails, your daddy to. I don't know him well but I can see it in him, am I right?" He ask.

"O yeah," I grin. I like Jim, even if he said Shane was in the wrong.

"There ain't nothing gonna stop him from coming back to you," He assures me. What Jim said was slightly comforting, Eli was going to come back, Daryl too.

Shane stands up, bringing the bucket with him. "All right, who wants to help me clean some fish," He says brightly, moving away from the dark subject.

"Sweet," Carl laughs. "Come on Sophia, you to Rose," I grin and mentally shove Ally and her stupid water melons away. I hop up from the table and follow Shane and the others, I glance back, sparing one last glimpse at the man tied to the tree.

* * *

Its dark now and its not as hot as before. We all sat around the fire, plates of fish in our laps. Everyone's talking and laughing, enjoying the good food. I sit next to Sophia, and Eliza. Carl and Luis had formed an alliance against us girls and were huddled around Shane like he was a superhero.

I see Dale, fiddling with his watch. "I've got to ask, its been driving me crazy," Morales speaks up looking at Dale also.

"What?"Dale chuckles.

"That watch," He points.

"Whats wrong with my watch?"

"I see you everyday, winding that thing like a village priest at mass," Morales explains.

Andrea laughs, and points at Dale, her mouth full of fish. I agree, why talk when you can eat.

"I'm missing the point," Dale smirks.

"Unless I've miss read the signs," Jackie starts. "The world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Maybe she's right maybe we just have to wait it out, stay away from the walkers in the mean time.

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch," Morales laughs, taking another piece of fish from his wife, I still don't know her name.

"Time, its important to keep track isn't it," Dale says. "The days at least, don't you think Andrea, back me up here."

Andrea just laughs, maybe she thinks it's stupid. "Yeah, I think it is," I agree. The camp looks a little shocked I spoke up, I look down at my food and feel my cheeks go red.

"Thank you Rose." Dale looked thoughtful as he spoke. "I like- I like what um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations, He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my fathers before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all your breath trying to conquer it," Dale finished.

I looked down at my plate again in confusion, what I think Dale means is that if we spend to much time worrying about what the future holds, then there won't be time to live life as it is... I think? But it seems to me that the world right now isn't worth paying attention to, so the future is all we have left.

Everyone gets quiet, thinking about what Dale had just said, a few heads nod in agreement, some just look confused.

"You are so weird," Amy grinned at last. The whole camp burst into laughter, Amy enjoying the attention. I laugh to because Dale is a little weird, like with the name game.

"Its not me its Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing," Dale laughed defending himself.

Amy gets up from her seat, putting her cup on the little table next to her and Andrea's chair.

"Where are you going," Andrea asks worriedly.

"I have to pee," She hissed with mock irritation. "Geez try and be discreet around here," She mumbled turning away from the group.

Quiet contented laughter floats though the group once again, as Amy heads back to the RV.

I look down at my plate, that seems to have filled up with tiny fish bones, more than I've eat. I look over to Sophia and glare, she grins and pops another bone in my plate.

"Awe gross, stop that. Use your own plate," I grumbled, piking the bones off my plate and flipping them back in hers.

A beat passes before the RV door opens again, Amy's head pops out.

"Where out of toilet paper," She yells over to the fire pit. I turn my head to look at her just in time to see a pale arm reach out and grab her. Panic grips my heart.

"AMY!" I scream but its to late, the walkers sinks its teeth into her arm, her screams set of like an alarm. Before the camp had time to react more screams drift up through the tree's, a mans screams.

"AMY NO!" That's Andrea.

The group comes alive, some one grabbed me and pulling me against them. I look up quickly to see Carols terrified face. "MOM", That's Carl, he's running this way now, toward us.

"CARL!" That's Lori, and she's standing in front of us now, holding on to Carl. Carol and I and Sophia are just behind them, Carol holding on to Lori's shirt.

Standing there, we cling to one another. I hear a shot gun being cocked. I grip Sophia's hand tightly as Shane shoots a walker directly behind us.

"LORI GET EM DOWN" He yells, then the gun goes off. Its loud, louder than thunder. I've heard Eli shoot his gun before but from far away, and Daryl always used his bow. But this is a shot gun, very close. My ears felt as if they'd never stop ringing and the sound of Amy's screams and the others dig themselves a hole in my brain.

* * *

Its dark now, we're all out of breath. We had been running for a few hours and the camp was almost in sight.

Gun shots start up, screaming. My heart sinks, my throat closes up, Rose is up there.

"O my God," Rick mumbles, running faster up the trail. I'm right behind him, next to Glenn, Daryl and T-dog taking up the rear.

"GO GO!" Glenn yells picking up the pace.

Please don't let her be dead, please don't let her be dead.

* * *

Sophia's crying, Carl's crying, I'm crying. Because I don't care what uncle Merle says anymore. I look around and I see monsters, eating people. Micheal who helped Jim with the RV, Sara who washes dishes. I see Andrea out of the corner of my eye, leaning over Amy, sobbing. Is Amy dead? Amy got bit, get bit your dead. Jim is beside us, beating in a monsters brain with a bat. Shane is in front shooting the gun at every walker he sees. So yes I cry.

"LORI!" Shane yells, he's not looking behind him, just moving up front slowly to the RV, clearing out the walkers in our path.

"I"M HERE, SHANE WHAT DO WE DO," She yells back. I hear Carl crying, he's watching the monsters die to, but Sophia had her face hidden in her mothers side. But I watch, because Eli says I have to understand. He says I have to see to understand, like on the highway.

"COME ON STAY CLOSE," Shane orders, popping another shot into what used to be a women's head.

"CAROL," Lori screams, reaching behind her to grasp Carols hand, enclosing me and Sophia in between them.

"STAY CLOSE," Shane yells again. Where are we supposed to go, run off into the woods.

I watch Morales slam a walkers head in with a bat, only for a women a few feet in front of him to get taken down. Her screams sound horrible, and I want to cover my ears. But Sophia's holding on to one hand and Carol has the other.

"COME ON Y'ALL WORK YOUR WAY UP HERE,' Shane yells, and Morales grabs his family and has them work there way toward us.

"SHANE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, SHANE," Lori screams, and another shot fires, this time we step over the body, and I look down and see her, a women with no eyes.

"STAY BEHIND ME MORALES WORK YOUR WAY TO THE RV," We keep moving, dodging and killing walkers. Crying and screaming voices float through out the air.

"Get behind me! Come on!," Now more people are grouping up behind us.

"Make Your way to the Winnebago!" Shane tells are little group. They stop screaming, because there's no one left to listen. When the screaming stops, the crying becomes louder.

But then its not just Shane's gun firing anymore, there are lots of guns. We all stand beside the RV, not going inside. Carol has me and Sophia hugged up, crying softly. Lori and Carl cling to each other, Shane using his gun to pick off more stragglers.

"Carl," Someone screams. That's Rick? Rick is back.

"Dad!" Carl sobs. He rips away from Lori and runs up to his dad, jumping in his arms. My eyes scan through the faces, searching and hoping.

"Eli!" I slip out of Carols arms and run up to him, he's coated in blood. He kneels down to my level, wrapping me in a hug.

"God, Rose," He says breathlessly. My arms lock around his neck, and I don't let go, and I cry. I cry a lot. For Amy, and Sara and Micheal. For the walkers that used to be people.

"Don't leave me again!" I sob. And he says nothing, but tightens his grip, and that's as good as a promise.

* * *

 **Done.**


	8. Jim Ch8

**Chapter 8 here we are.**

* * *

 ***Rose***

I stare at the ceiling of the RV, listening to the sounds around me. I listen to Sophia and Luis cry quietly. Carl and Eliza where still asleep. Our parents put us in here, their parents put them in here. I don't have parents anymore, I don't even have a dad. My dads gone, or dead. It doesn't matter though because he's gone. My brother put me in here, my brothers better than a dad. Him and Daryl did all the dad things. Eli took me baseball practice, Daryl showed me how to fish. Eli learned how to braid hair, and Daryl made me a bright pink club house right out on the front lawn where everyone could see. But dad's still gone, and I want him back.

The grownups, because I don't have parents. Put us in here because they didn't want us to see the bodies, more than we already have. I told Eli I wasn't scared, but he said I needed to sleep. So he's out there, cleaning up Amy, and Sara and Micheal, and many many others. Sophia's a half orphan now, her dad is dead. Ed is dead. Sophia's crying because she's sorry, sorry for wishing her dad would go away. She said its her fault, but that's not true. Luis is crying, but I don't know why. Maybe because he's just a baby still.

I feel bad, because I'm making a list of reasons why I don't need my dad, but I do. I feel bad for being more sad about being an orphan than uncle Merle being dead.

I raise up, feeling my body groan in protest. Stiff I guess from sleeping at an awkward angle with Eliza's feet kicking me in the back all night. I pull the curtain back and peek through the window next to the bed. I watch people being dragged away, some thrown on a burn pile, others dragged out of my site. I watch Eli come into view, he's still covered in blood, He was helping T-Dog last night, and two of the walkers fell on him. When he killed them their blood spilled all over him. I don't like it, I want him to go change. I want him to go change right now and not be covered in blood.

* * *

 ***Eli***

I listened to the others quietly talking,wondering what to do about Amy. I felt so bad, I didn't know her all that well but she was a smart kid. She was a year younger than me, a kid. Kids shouldn't die. I listened to my uncle pitch an idea, shoot her from where they stood. It amazed me he could think like that, that was her sister. If Rose had... no. Glenn comes over to me, helps me pick out the walkers from the people.

I watch as there group disperses and Daryl and Morales pick up a body and head over to the burn pile.

"What are they doing?" He asks straitening up and shielding his eyes from the sun. I turn to where he's looking, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"There putting a body on the burn pile," I answer.

"But-But that's one of ours," He says slightly panicked.

"No its not its-," But with a closer look I recognized the silver watch the man was wearing. I don't remember his name but was the one who brought the radio in from Atlanta.

"Come on," I mumbled. Together we headed over to the pair, right before they got to the burn pile I spoke.

"Guys what are you doing? This is for geeks, our people go in that row over there," I said firmly.

"Whats the difference there all infected," My uncle protested. He was a good guy, really. But his logic was rusty.

"Our people go.. in that row over there," Glenn said shakily. "We Don't Burn Them!" He yelled. I looked at him, he was messed up. Between last night and everything in Atlanta. "We bury them," He finished, he shifted on his feet a second before walking away. Somewhere towards the fire pit.

I sighed, sending a glare to Daryl. "Our people go in that row over there," I said again firmly.

He grunted, before picking up the body and dragging it toward the groups pile.

"You reap what you sow," He snapped to no one particular.

"Ya know what, shut up man," Morales snaps.

Daryl drops the body with a thud, making me wince. "Y'all left my brothers for dead! Y'all had this coming," He yelled, stalking away.

I sighed again before reaching down and picking up the top half of the body, helping Morales move it where its supposed to go.

"Can't believe your related to that guy," Morales tells me.

I shake my head. "He's angry, you would be to," I explain.

"Whatever," he murmurs.

* * *

 ***Rose***

I climb over Sophia's shaking form, standing on the other side of the bed. "I'll be outside," I whisper to her.

"Your not supposed to," She mumbled quietly.

"I'm alright, try and get some sleep," I told her. She nods and rolls over, clutching the pillow to her chest. There's a time to cry and a time to be calm, I guess for her its a time to cry, while she's alone. I turn to Luis, I've never really talked to him. He's only about six or seven, a baby compared to the rest of us.

"Are you alright," I ask him.

"I want my mom," he sniffs, curling into himself tighter.

"Its OK, she's right outside and she'll come get you soon," I assure him. He nods, and shuts his eyes tight.

Opening the RV door, I squint my eyes at the bright sun. The camp smells like blood, it hangs thick in the air. Andrea sits by the side of the RV, leaning over Amy. Amy, blond hair blue eyes, full of life. She was dead now, her hairs soaked in blood and her eyes are shut tight. I gulp and climb down the first few steps, Lori notices me first, she walks over.

"Rose honey, you need to go back into the RV, alright," She says pushing me toward the door. I go to push past her but I don't have to.

"Leave her alone Lori," Eli calls. He still hasn't changed, but he took off his over shirt, leaving him in a dirty white T-shirt.

"You want her to see this," She asks, there's something in her tone.

"She'll be seeing a lot more of it whether I want her to or not," He answers. I don't like that, I don't think Eli believes it will all blow over, He didn't hear Dale's speech. She don't like it, but she releases my shoulder. I jog over to my brother, smiling a bit as he hands me a water bottle.

"You alright," He asks me, looking around the body littered camp.

"I'm alright," I answer bluntly, taking a sip of the water. But I think that's a lie to.

I stared around the camp, then at my brother. He looked tired, and sad.

"Is dad dead," I ask. He never told me last night, just came back with out him. So I assume he's dead.

"I don't know," He sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and we heading toward the camp fire. We sat down. Side by side, by last nights fire that has long since died down.

"What do you mean," I ask confused.

"He wasn't there, Rose, he left," He explained tiredly.

"Then why isn't he back yet?" I snapped raising my voice. I wasn't mad at Eli, I was mad at dad.

"I dunno alright. I don't know," He whispered, dropping his head in his hands. I felt bad then, felt like I just added to all the stress he was already under.

"M'sorry," I say quietly. He lifts him head and gives me a faint smile.

"Don't be sorry if its not your fault," He reminds me.

"Still feels like I should be sorry," I told him. He nods, and its quiet.

"A Walker got him, a Walker bit Jim." The shrill voice cut through my head like a sharp knife. I snap my head around to see Jackie slowly backing away from Jim. Oh God help me, Not Jim, not Jim too.

"Rose," Eli says distractedly, looking between me and Jim. He puts a hand on my shoulder, pushing me behind him. But Jim's not dangerous.

People from the camp start drifting in, surrounding Jim. The air gets thick, as people get more and more tense. "Easy Jim," Shane says calmly stepping toward him. Jim backs up, looking like a cornered animal.

"Show it to us. Show it to us," Daryl demands, he has a pick axe thrown over his shoulder.

Jim reaches down and grabs the shovel he was using to bury the body's, that seems to be his favorite weapon. Jim's not dangerous, Jim's nice.

Get bit, your dead.

"Easy Jim," Shane coaches, stepping closer and reaching out a hand to take the shovel.

"Grab him," Daryl grunts, before T-dog darts forward, grabbing Jim's arms and pulling them behind his back.

"I'm OK I'm OK," he mumbles over and over, almost like he's reassuring himself and not us.

Eli reaches down and grabs my hand, pulling me around the group and up the the side of the RV, He pushes me over to Lori, again.

"Stay," He orders before moving beside Daryl. I huff, but then I stop. Because Its not time to be mad at Eli its time to worry about Jim.

Daryl reaches forward and raises Jim's shirt, revealing a large red bite. Right in his side, it looks painful. It looks deadly.

"I'm OK I'm OK," Over and over again.

* * *

I sit near Jim. But not to close. He could turn, I understand that. He sits by the rear of the RV, me sitting a few feet away. I'm not allowed any closer, even Rick agreed. The other kids are still in the RV, there all to scared to come out. Except Carl but Lori won't let him.

"Your not scared now, are you Rose?" He asks me, like he did yesterday, I wasn't aloud to sit to close then either.

"No," But that's a lie again. I do that a lot.

"What do you think, you think I'm dangerous," He asks.

"No, I think your sick," Walker bites give you fevers, they burn you out then you die then you turn. I ain't seen that happen yet, I hope I never do. But that's just what Merle said, he was with one of his buddy's when everything happened. So Merle knew a lot more then we did in the beginning.

"I'm sorry you got bit," I say quietly. Jim doesn't answer, he just looks away.

I look over to the others, all standing far enough away where Jim and me can't hear them. Eli glances back this way every once and awhile, then back to Amy. Because Amy had been bit and dead all night, so she should turn any minute. Daryl pays attention to the conversation, and his lips move every so often when he talks, and I wonder what he's saying. From the looks on Dale and Eli's faces its not good.

"Y'all go looking for some aspirin, but somebody's gotta have the balls to take care of this problem!" Then Daryl is moving fast toward us.

"Rosie move," Eli yells. I do, I jump up from my spot and run over to him and Dale and Lori. Just in time to see Rick pull a gun and press it to Daryl's temple.

"No," I yelp. Because Daryl can't die to. Eli wraps an arm around my shoulder, pressing me to his side, his heart beat is funny, like its missing some beats.

"We don't kill the living," Rick says quietly.

Shane moves between Jim and Daryl, making Daryl lower the pick axe that was about to be lodged in Jim's scull.

"That's funny, coming from the man with a gun to my head," Daryl hisses at Rick.

"Put it down Daryl," Eli asks, eyes darting between him and Ricks gun.

"Listen to your nephew, put it down," Shane orders.

He slams the axe into the dirt with a grunt. Stomping off to his tent. I release the breath I was holding and look up to see Eli do the same.

"Come with me," Rick orders, helping Jim up and leading him past us.

"W-Where are you taking me," He asks worriedly. But Rick wouldn't save him just to kill him.

"Some where safe," He explains.

* * *

 ***Eli***

Time has passed since the little Jim episode, he's resting in one of the cars being guarded. We all sit around the camp fire, talking quietly. I sit next to Rose who's eating the sandwich Carol made for her. Her eyes are unfocused, like they get when she's drifting off somewhere else. Dad had hated that, when she drifted off. He would always snap her out of it. But I let her think, she always comes up with the best things, she figures out the hardest problems when she thinks.

She had made me change clothes earlier, into a pair of blue jeans and a grey T-shirt. She didn't like the blood. But looking around the entire camp is covered in blood, dried and caked into skin and dirt.

We all sit quietly, just taking in all that's happened. Rick and Shane are standing discussing something by Jim's car. Low moans reach my ears, and my breath catches.

I turn to see Andrea kneeling beside her sister, Amy had raised up touching her hair.

"I'm here now Amy, I made it," Andrea says softly, but I know Amy can't hear her.

Rick and Shane grab there guns, stepping forward if needed. The whole group watches the sisters, all with there breath held.

"I love you," She says quietly. I look down to see Rose, who's watching the whole thing with wide red eyes. I want to pull her away, tell her its not real and everything's alright. But I can't, she needs to know, to understand. Because I don't want her thinking its OK, she needs to know its dangerous and she needs to be careful, because its very, very real.

But when Andrea lifts her gun, I turn Rose where she's facing me. Somethings are just to much at one time, to much for one day. Tears drip down her face as she looks at the dirt, I don't know if she knew Amy or not. She's taken every death in camp pretty hard. She even cried over the walkers, or at least who they used to be. She used to not cry over nothing, then the friggen apocalypse happened and she's crying everyday over some member of the group who's died, or dad.

The gunshot from Andrea's gun rings out through camp, it makes people in the group jump, including my sister. A sob tears through her, and she leans her head on me and wraps her arms around my waist and squeezes me tight. I look back at Andrea and Amy, Andrea just sits there, still holding the gun and her sister.

I look back at Rosie, my sister. I couldn't, I wont. I won't ever let that happen to her.


	9. Goodbyes Ch9

**Chapter 9, P.S guys I'm changing the cover art. Its a song Lyric from the song Wake me up that this story is inspired by. Just a heads up it should be changed pretty soon after this is posted. One other thing is in the first chapter I'm pretty sure I said Carl was thirteen which is completely insane, considering he started the show when he was ten. So in this story Carl is twelve.  
**

* * *

We all stood on top of the ridge where Jim had dug the holes. We know now they were graves. I keep thinking about what Jim had said before, wishing I could have somehow understood. Maybe Amy and the others would still be alive. The kids were all up. We all stood together quietly, watching bodies being laid out in graves. I stood in between Daryl and the Morales family. Eli was helping place the bodies into graves. I worked my fingers through my hair, pulling it up into a pony tail, it kept from sticking to my neck. The heat was horrible. It made everything worse I think. Made the smell worse, the work, the mood, everything was just harder to deal with.

I watched Andrea drag Amy into a hole, she was covered in a bloody white sheet, with only a blond pony tail hanging out. I watched Andrea struggle, and then Dale reach forward to help.

"I can do it, I can do, I can do it," She cried. Her chest heaved as she finally succeeded in lowering Amy into the hole, she rose up and wiped her face, her eyes still red and puffy.

I look around the little gathering of people, Lori and Carol were crying. Carl and Sophia stood silently, just watching everything play out.

Eli finished with the last body, and came to stand by me. His eyes were shadowed. I could tell he was avoiding looking in the grave, staring anywhere but at Amy.

* * *

As we walk back to camp I look up at Eli who's been quiet since this morning.

"Are you OK," I ask.

He shakes his head, "I'm alright, just thinking," He replies.

"About what," I ask, kicking a rock down the trail. We pass Rick and Carl. They looked deep in conversation. Maybe about last night, or the funeral. I gave Carl a wave and a small smile as we walked past.

"About.. everything," Eli continued. "Dad, walkers, Amy," He ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration.

"What about Amy," I push him. Eli had barley even known her, so he wouldn't be to upset.

"Just feel bad for Andrea is all, I don't know what I would do if I was in her shoes," He admits quietly.

I stopped and turned to face him "But your not in her shoes! so don't think about it. You can't afford to think like that Eli! I learned something last night, What happened made it real, people are going to die, Good people like Amy and Jim, people we care about or even love. We have to do our best to stick together and look out for each other. That's all we can do." I stood there staring at him, hoping he'd understand what I was trying to say.

"Anyone ever tell you your to smart for an 11 year old," He smirks.

I raise an eye brow at him. "What I said wasn't even that smart."

"Take that and add it to everything you've said in the last week, your telling me Carl could come up with that," He grins.

I frown, "Carl's smart," I defended.

"Ooo look at that, defending your buddy's honer," He laughs nudging me in the shoulder.

"Shut up," I huff. I don't like what he's getting at.

"Alright Rosie, just remind me to keep an extra sharp eye on that kid," He teases.

"Your an idiot," I mumbled, feeling my face burn red.

Eli busted out laughing, and it dawned on me what he was doing.

"You did that on purpose," I growled as I slapped playfully at him.

"Did what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, Getting off topic."

"Your the one who just said not to think about it," He smiled again.

"But we shouldn't joke around, we need to be sad for Amy," I explained.

"We can be sad Rose, we are sad. Doesn't mean we can't joke around," He says quietly.

"Alright," I mumbled. But I don't think its fair to be so happy, while Andrea just lost her sister.

* * *

We stand out by the cars, Eli and I propped up against his truck.

"Everybody listen up, Those of you who got C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, OK." Shane says, glancing around making sure everyone is listening. "Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B, can't get a signal or anything at all, you hit your horn one time. That will stop the caravan. Any questions?" Shane announces. Him and Rick are standing at the front of the car line, making sure everyone is ready to leave.

We're leaving the quarry, the place where Amy died and was buried. I'm happy to be leaving, I hate the smell of blood.

Where going into Atlanta though, full of walkers. The place my dad and uncle most likely died in, but I don't like to think about that, cry later. Where going to the CDC to look for a cure for Jim.

"W-were n-not going," Morales starts. I gape at them, some of the group gasp a bit.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people," His wife explains.

"You go alone, nobody to watch your back," Shane says with concern. I can't help but look at Luis, who's still just a baby. Who's going to protect them out there.

"We'll take a chance. I have to do whats best for my family," Morales says sadly. Whats best for your family is to stay in the group, groups are safe. I almost say this but Eli's puts his hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly, sorta like a warning.

I turn to look at him, he had that face, like he knows what I'm thinking. I see Daryl out of the corner of my eye and he has the same face.

I huff and turn back to the family, the family that was going to get themselves killed. "You sure?" Rick asks one more time. I want him to try harder, to make them stay. The group is getting smaller and smaller, we need all the people we can get.

"We talked about it, we're sure," he assures Rick, looking at his wife. I bite my lip, and stare down at my hands.

"Alright, Shane?" Rick says to his partner.

"Yeah, alright," Shane sighs and gets out the gun bag they brought back from Atlanta and pulls out a small gun and a box of ammo.

".357?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, box is half full," Shane says quietly.

Shane hands Morales the ammo, I snap my head around to look as Daryl scoffs. I sorta agree with him, they're leaving and that didn't seem smart, and we need the guns and ammo too. But then I looked at Luis and Eliza, deep down I know they need it more than we do.

"Thank you all... for everything," Their mom is crying. I feel bad for never learning her name.

Lori starts crying then, she comes forward wrapping her up in a hug. Morales shakes Shane's hand and he smiles. "Good luck man."

"I appreciate it," Morales smiles back.

Lori who's still crying, reaches out and hugs Luis and Eliza.

I watch Eliza hug Sophia, so they must have been friends "Bye," She whispers.

"Bye," Sophia said with sad eyes. I watch as Eliza hands Sophia the doll she's always carrying around.

"Channel 40 if you change your mind alright," Rick reminds Morales.

"Yeah," Morales nods.

The goodbyes continue until we all climb into our cars. Rick and Lori, Carl and Sophia and Carol all climb into her Cherokee. Daryl in his truck, T-Dog and Glenn and Dale in the RV, Me and Eli in his truck. We pull out of the quarry, heading down the road in our caravan. I watch in the side mirror as the Morales family heads off in a different direction. I wonder if we'll ever see them again, at the CDC maybe they'll have a cure and then the world can fix itself.


	10. Hope Ch10

**Yes! double digits.**

* * *

I sit on the side of the road, Sophia and Carl beside me. Were waiting for the grownups to figure out what to do.

I look at the RV. Steam pours out from the open grill. I think its mocking us, the way it shuts down every time we have to go somewhere important. I wonder how Dale kept it running so long. I know back at the quarry, we had watched as Dale striped Glenn's car for parts to use.

"I'm bored," Carl huffs.

"There's a checkerboard in my mom's car," Sophia suggests.

"That's a two player game," Carl reminds her, looking over at me.

"I'll play the winner," I assure him. He smiles and looks back at Sophia.

"OK go get it and we'll play." With that she jumps up, dusting off the back of her jeans and running to her mom's car.

It's a good place where we stopped, it's shaded by tree's on both sides. On the other side of the road Glenn and Eli sit, looking miserable. Everyone I think looks miserable.

"Jim! Y'all its bad. I don't think he can take much more," Jackie says coming out the side of the RV. I turn my attention to her, she looks scared and worried. I am to, because I don't want Jim to die. Maybe if we can get him to the CDC they can cure him.

"Hey Rick," Shane starts. He's walks away from the others who are grouped up by the front of the RV. "You wanna hold down the fort. I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back," He announces climbing into his jeep.

"Yeah I'll come along to, watch your back," T-Dog says following him.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now, we'll be back soon," Shane says starting up his car, T-Dog beside him.

After they drive away I watch as Rick takes off his hat and climbs into the RV, checking on how Jim's doing.

I sigh, ducking my head. A shrill whistle catches my attention and I look up to see Eli sticking his tongue out at me. I grin and stick mine back out at him. He always does that, makes me smile when he knows I'm sad.

Sophia comes bouncing back with the checker board tucked under her arm. "One black piece is missing but we can just throw out a red piece and the teams will be even," She informs us sitting down across from Carl and me and laying the checker board out on the pavement.

* * *

An hour later we'd played eight games of checkers, I won three of them. Shane and T-Dog had made it back, and now they and the others were grouped up out of hearing range. They didn't want us to hear, yet they told us not to worry.

I study each of their faces, I can tell they're upset by whatever Rick is saying. I wanna hear what's being said but Eli's watching me. I pretty sure Lori and Carol are watching us too. I wanna be up there, I want to know whats happening.

"I'll be back," I tell Sophia and Carl. They both nod and I get up and head to the RV.

Once Inside I walk quietly to the back, expecting Jim to be asleep. I'm surprised to see he's not, he was laying there staring out the window, soaked in sweat and pale as a ghost. His eyes are sunken in and his chest heaves up and down.

"Hi Jim," I say quietly. He turns his head toward me, and smiles slightly.

"Hello Rose," He says weakly. "Glad I got a new visitor."

"The RV's almost fixed, Dale says we should be at the CDC later today maybe," I said coming further into the room, sitting in a chair by the bed.

"Yeah, that's good to know." He says sadly.

"Maybe they'll have something there to help you," I assure him. Like an antidote, or a vaccine.

"Rose, Don't get your hopes to high sweetie."

"You just gotta hold on a bit longer Jim, we-"

"I can't. I can't hold on any longer," He says sadly. I can feel a lump in my throat growing.

"Don't talk like that of course you can, Rick says the CDC has everything," I say desperately trying not to cry.

"Rick might be right, doesn't mean I'm going to make it there," He says smiling slightly, mostly I think just to make me feel better.

"Then what are you going to do?" I ask quietly, or else my voice will break.

"Don't you worry, just make sure you hold on to that little family of yours real tight, and anyone else who joins it," He says firmly.

I nod. "I will Jim, and maybe wherever you go, after your gone from here, you'll see your family again to," I said shakily.

He smiled for real this time, "I bet I will. I'll tell 'em all about you, and everyone in the group."

"Rose!,"Startled, I jump up from my chair and and turn to see Daryl standing in the door way. "Eli's looking all over for you, you shouldn't be in here bothering Jim, He needs his rest," He scolded.

"Awe, It's fine. She wasn't bothering me, It's nice to see a new face," He assures Daryl.

"Just the same she's supposed to be where we can see her," He says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Goodbye Rose, I'll talk to you later," He waves as we head back outside.

"See ya later," I wave back.

"Whats gonna happen to Jim," I ask him as we head back around to where the others are.

"Nothing you need to worry about," He assures me.

"He said he's not gonna make it to the CDC, are we gonna wait until he dies," I ask slowly. But what if there is a cure at the CDC, and Jim died for nothing.

"No, where gonna leave 'em here," He says hesitantly. I stop and look up at him with a horrified expression on my face.

"No! They can't, walkers could get 'em or an animal or anything. What if the CDC has a cure," I says quickly. The lump is back in my throat.

"He won't make it, RV's just making it harder for him, this is what Jim wants," He said sadly.

"You said want isn't the same as need," I remind him.

"We'll then this is what Jim needs," he says firmly. I wanted to argue more but I couldn't because were back with the others now, but I do dodge away from all the grownups and go strait to Eli's truck.. I slam the door, not caring who hears me this time. Sitting there by myself, I thought about Jim and the CDC. Tears roll down my cheeks. This sucked so bad. Jim didn't deserve this.

I stayed there for a while until someone taps on my window, I look up and see Eli. He looks sad. I roll down the window but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Its time to say goodbye, " He doesn't want to look me in the eyes. He hates this as much as me. The lump is back, but I wipe my eyes and open the door, I start to walk off but Eli stops me and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I wish people would stop dying," I whisper in his shirt. He gives me one more tight squeeze and kisses me on the top of my head before we headed up the little hill on the side of the road. Jim's leaned up against a tree and I see that some are already saying there goodbyes.

As we get closer the lump grows bigger and bigger. Until were standing right in front of Jim.

"Hey Rose," He smiles. "Its another dang tree."

I laughed shakily, it was pretty ironic. "Tell your family I said Hi, OK," I said, smiling bravely as the tears fall freely.

"I will Rose, you take care of yourself you hear, you and your family." He hesitated for a few seconds then he added, "especially that little friend of yours."

"Sophia?" I question.

"Keep her close," He says firmly, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I will... Goodbye Jim," I say, giving him a quick hug. I met him only a few weeks ago, never really talked to him until he was tied to that tree. But now I know I'm really, really gonna miss him.

I stand back up and wipe my eyes, and take Eli's hand. He leads me back down the hill to the cars and we climb back inside his truck.

"Eli do you believe in heaven," I ask as the caravan starts up, I don't take my eyes off the little clearing where Jim sits against the tree. His eyes were closed but he was smiling up at the sky.

"There's gotta be something after we're done here," He agrees. I nod and smile. That's good. There's hope after all.

* * *

 **One thing I like about the Walking Dead is that it has stuff in it you just can't explain. Jim is one of those, so I added a little extra.**


	11. CDC Ch11

**Were getting very close to the end.**

* * *

I climbed slowly out of Eli's truck, looking around with wide eyes. First thing I hear are flies, the first thing I smell is death, the first thing I see are bodies.

Dozens, laying everywhere baking in the sun. I winced, and covered my face with my T-shirt. Eli just breathed through his mouth. We walked beside Daryl, in the back of the group. Sophia stood beside her mom, hiding her face in her shirt. I frowned at that, she needed to see. Carl though, he was watching, with an expression much like the others.

"Stay close," Eli said, "Have your knife," He asked.

I nodded, pointing to where it hung on my hip. He nodded, and walked faster to catch up with the group. I listened as people coughed at the stench, a few low curse words were uttered.

"Alright everybody. Keep moving. Stay close," Shane whispers taking the lead beside Rick. There were walls made of sand bags like you see in war movies, only the bodies tossed over these where real. A gun cocks, and I look for who did it. Shane's the only one with a shot gun so it has to be him. But T has one out to, and Daryl has his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

Up ahead in front of us is a huge building with a large glass window. The main road is littered with the bodies of civilians and soldiers. Its all silent, except for some cicadas somewhere off in the distance.

"Carol," Lori whispers, reaching for her friends hand.

"Shh," Rick whispers to her.

"O God," Glenn murmurs staring at another pile of what used to be people.

We walk through the entrance into the parking 's bodies everywhere. We have to walk past them. We pick our way carefully avoiding looking at anything too closely. We've almost made it to the front doors, there's three of them, all lined up. They look like garage doors to me, why did they need such big doors, I caught myself wondering?

"Keep it together, come on," Shane urges us, trying to keep the group free of stragglers. I'm holding Eli's hand now, trying to look anywhere but the bodies, I accidentally stepped on the fingers of a woman laying across our path and I close my eyes tightly trying to fight the wave of nausea that flowed over me.

"We're almost there baby, almost there," Lori mumbles to Carl.

we make it to the huge garage doors now, Shane pushes on one of them but all he gets is rattling sounds.

When pushing it don't work, he pounds on it with his fist. The sound bounces off and seems to echo in all directions. I glanced around, praying that the noise doesn't bring any more walkers near. Eli must have thought that too because he pulls me into his side, nervously pulling the gun out of the back of his pants.

"Nothing," Shane sighs.

I look up at the sky, it's getting dark so very fast. I don't want to be trapped in Atlanta after dark.

"There's nobody here," T-Dog tells Rick.

"Then why are the shutters down?" Rick says getting aggravated.

"Walkers!" Daryl says loudly. Eli whirls around, his gun raised and aimed. He doesn't shoot, he doesn't have to. They're far enough away for now. T and Glenn do the same, Shane getting his ready.

"Baby come on," Lori begs Rick, panic creeping into her voice.

Another gun cocks, Sophia starts to whimper again. "Eli," I say quietly.

"We're fine," He says distractedly, eyes darting back and forth as the walkers come closer from all sides.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl yells taking out a bolt and loading his bow.

"He made a call," Dale defends.

"We'll it was the wrong dang call," He yells again, pointing bis bow at a dead women.

"Eli," I say again a bit louder and more panicked.

"Shh, we're fine Rose" he says again, but he don't sound to sure.

"Just shut up!" Shane yells at my uncle. "Just shut up". He runs up to Rick's side. "Rick this is a dead end!" He hisses.

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol asks tearfully. Holding Sophia to her chest, and that makes me mad. Because Sophia needs to see.

"Do you hear me, no blame," Shane assures him.

"He's right we cant be here, this close to the city after dark," Lori says fearfully, Carl starts to look scared now. His eyes locked on his dad.

"Fort Benning Rick, still an option," Shane says getting panicked himself.

"On what? No food no fuel. That's a 100 miles," Andrea reminds them.

"125. I checked the map," Glenn speaks up.

"Forget Fort Benning, we need answers tonight. Now," Lori says loudly.

"We'll think of something," Rick says still staring up at the doors, trying to think of what to do.

"Eli, do something," I whisper, watching as the walkers drift closer. He does do something, but not what I want. He pulls me up front, and pushes me over to Carol.

"I got her," Carol assures him. He nods and runs back to the rear of the group with Daryl. I'm angry at him, but watching the walkers get closer makes the fear bigger, and I reach down and grasp Sophia's hand. She looks up at me in surprise, before squeezing my hand and hiding her face again.

"Lets get out of here!" Shane yells, grabbing Rick's shoulder.

"Lets go please," T-Dog begs, I can tell he wants to run but he won't leave the rest of us.

Carl and Sophia are both crying now, and I can feel the tears on my cheeks, I am to. I'm scared again.

"Alright everybody! Back to the cars now!" Shane yells pointing back to the parking lot.

"The camera.. it moved," Rick says quietly staring up at the little black camera on top of the door.

"You imagined it," Dale suggests.

"It moved!" Rick insists.

"Rick. Its dead, man. Its an automated device. Its gears, OK? They're just winding down OK. Now come on," Shane yells, grabbing Ricks shoulder again.

"Eli!" I say loudly, pulling away from Carol. He turns to see me, and his eyes are wide and scared.

"Rose Stay," He orders. I stop and wipe the tears from my eyes, staring at the walkers coming closer, they're so close now.

 _The only reason I got away was because the dead were to busy eating my family,_ said Jim's voice echoing through my head.

"Please we're desperate! Please help us. We have women and children, no food, hardly any gas left," Rick begs desperately, staring up into the camera lens.

"Eli please I'm scared," I beg. But he doesn't look at me, he keeps his eyes on the walkers.

Lori lets go of Carl and runs to Rick, begging him to leave before it was to late, Carl had moved to stand beside Carol, wringing his hands and shuffling on his feet, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Rick please there's nobody here," She cries.

"We have nowhere else to go," Rick yells, pounding on the door.

I close my eyes and I plug my ears. I don't want to hear anymore, I don't want to see the walkers get close. I feel Carol and Sophia shaking, me shaking. I hear muffled yelling, Eli and Daryl. Rick screaming. Please don't let us die, please please don't let us die.

Then someone grabs my shoulders roughly, pulling my hands away from my ears. "Rose Come On!," Eli yells, grabbing my hand and jerking me toward a white light. Maybe we are dead.

But then the white light fades, and were standing in the middle of a big room, with stairs and elevators. Were in the CDC.


	12. Grownup drinks Ch12

**There is one more chapter after this then I'm going to start a new story for season two.**

* * *

"Hello," Rick shouts, his voice echo's off the walls.

A shot gun cocks, and we all turn to see a big stair well, where a man in civillian clothes stands holding a shot gun pointed at us. I grip Eli's hand tightly, noticing how calm the man looks.

"Anybody infected," The man asks bluntly.

"One of our group was, he didn't make it," Rick responded just as casual. I think of Jim, leaning up against that tree. I wonder if he's turned by now, or if he's still sitting up there.

"Why are you here, what do you want," He asks. Walking slowly down the stair case toward us.

"A chance," Rick asks.

"That's asking an awful lot these days," The man scoffs. Is it really. Is it that hard to help people anymore.

"I know," Rick says quietly.

The mans eyes roam over every face in the group, pausing over Me Sophia and Carl. "You all submit to a blood test, that's the price for admission," He states.

"We can do that," Rick agrees. I bite my lip, needles aren't that bad. Not compared to what we've been through already.

He lowers his shot gun, eyes darting back and forth for a second, thinking about what he's going to do.

"You got stuff bring it in now, once those doors close they don't open again," he orders. T and Glenn, Rick and Shane and Daryl all dart outside to grab our stuff, while the rest of us stay behind in the huge room. I'm pretty sure Eli would have gone to help if I didn't gave a death grip on his hand.

* * *

We all stand in a pretty big elevator, big enough to where it can hold are entire group. Daryl's in the back corner, Eli pressed up against the corner by the door, me leaning on him. Sophia's right next to us and she gives me a reassuring smile. But that doesn't help, somethings wrong. Something doesn't feel right.

"Doctors always going around packing heat like that," Daryl asks staring at Jenner.. that's the mans name. He's a doctor here, the only one I've seen.

"There were plenty left laying around, I familiarized myself," He answers. "But you all look harmless enough, except you," He says teasingly to Carl, who grins at the man. I watch as he looks away from Carl, and the smile on his face dies.

We walk down a long hallway, doors scattered along it.

"Are we underground?" Carol asks.

"Are you claustrophobic," Jenner asks back.

"A little," Carol replies.

"Then try not to think abut it," Jenner replies bluntly, walking faster.

We walk into a dark room, with small lights glowing from some computers. Its a big space and it reminds me of star wars.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room," Jenner says into the darkness. I look around for who ever Vi is but see nothing.

At Jenner's command, the room is filled with a low hum as machines start up and computers start beeping. I can feel the restlessness of the group but Jenner stays calm.

"Welcome to Zone 5," Jenner says loudly, the lights flicker on revealing the large room. It was all white and the floor had different levels, plus a big stair case that wrapped around the entire room. But the most noticeable thing is the emptiness.

"Where is everybody, the doctors. The staff?" Rick asks.

"I'm it, its just me here," Jenner reveals.

"What about the person you where speaking with, VI?" Lori asks, holding Carl against her side.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them... welcome," He speaks.

"Welcome, guests," Says an automated voice.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry," Jenner says quietly. I stare at Jenner, What does that mean for us, just how many are left, surely they're others?

We were all led to a small waiting room, Jenner took a seat behind a small desk. I'm sitting beside Daryl in a row of chairs along with the others. Eli plops down next to me, hold a little cotton ball against his arm. I look down at the same one on mine, shots suck.

The last up is Andrea, she doesn't seem happy at all. "What's the point of this, if we were infected we'd all be running a fever," She says a bit aggravated.

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me at least be thorough," He smiles slightly. "All done," He says pulling the syringe out of her arm.

Andrea goes to step away before wobbling a little bit, "ooh," She mumbles, before Jackie stands up to catch her.

"Whats wrong with her," Jenner asks worriedly.

"She hasn't eaten in days, None of us have," Jackie says quietly. But that's not completely true, Carol had passed out breakfast bars to all of us this morning.

"Are you OK," Jackie asks Andrea.

"Mmm," She hums, sitting heavily in one of the chairs.

* * *

We're in the kitchen area, sitting around a large table, eating and drinking. Well at least the grown ups are drinking. A bottle of wine is passed around before landing in Carl's line of sight.

"Can I have some," He asks.

"No baby this is for the grownups," Lori hums, pouring herself a drink.

"You know, in Italy and France, children have a little bit of wine at dinner," Dale grins.

"Well when Carl is in Italy or France he can have some then," Lori says firmly, smiling a bit.

"Whats it gonna hurt," Rick nudges with a grin. "Come on, come on."

Dale laughs at Lori's face, so does Rick. "What?" Carl smiles, not realizing the big deal.

"Fine," Lori says throwing her hands up with a smile. Dale reaches over, handing Carl a small glass of wine.

"Wanna try some too Rose," Eli grins, nudging me in the shoulder. I grin and take the glass from him, meeting Carl's eyes from across the table.

"Count of three," I smirk. He nods. "One, two... three," we both took a sup of the wine at the same time. I spat mine out right away, it tasted bitter and tangy. Carl followed close behind.

"Eww," He said scrunching his face up. I mirrored him, this stuff almost tasted as bad as when I got a hold of one of uncle Merle's drinks by mistake.

The whole room burst into laughter, all targeted at us. I frown and pour the rest of my drink into Eli's cup. Lori doing to same to Carl's.

"Sticking to soda, Huh Rosie," He laughed.

"Yeah, I like that idea," I agreed, washing my mouth out with the cherry Pepsi.

"That tastes nasty," Carl groans, having his mom pour his some soda as well.

"Eli, Glenn," Daryl says getting another glass out.

"What?" They both say at the same time.

"Drinkin, I wanna see how red y'all face can get," He grins, pouring some of the nasty substance into a glass.

"I've drank before," Eli smirks.

"But not enough to get drunk," He says pushing the glass in front of the two.

Then Rick raises up, clinking his fork against his glass. "It seems to me we haven't properly thanked are host," He announces. I look to Jenner, who's been quiet.

"He is more than just our host," T-Dog agrees.

"Hear hear," Dale grins.

"Here's to you Doc, Booya!" Daryl yells, taking a swig of his drink.

"Booya!"Dale copies.

"Thank you Doctor," Rick sighs contently.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the heck happened here Doc," Shane starts. "All the other Doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened.. where are they," Shane says, making the room to grow quiet.

"We're celebrating Shane, don't need to do this now," Rick tells his friend.

"Whoa wait a second, This is why we're here ain't it? This is your move... supposed to find all the answers, instead we find this guy," He says clearly unimpressed with Jenner. I sorta agree with Shane, there's something about Jenner, the way he looks at us, the way he acts.

"We'll when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went to be with their family's. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got over run, the rest just bolted," Jenner sighed.

"Every last one?" Shane questions.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door they... opted out.. There was a rash number of suicides. That was a bad time," He murmurs. I agree, all those poor people, who knows. Maybe they would have had a chance out there, or here, I have no idea anymore.

"You didn't leave, why?" Andrea speaks up.

"I just kept going, hoping to do some good," He says sadly.

Glenn speaks up to Shane, "Dude you are such a buzz kill."

* * *

We walk down another hallway, narrower then the last one, with many doors on each side. Jenner in the lead.

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies—if you shower, go easy on the hot water," Jenner informs us. My eyes widen at all the information, I guess weeks of sleeping in Eli's truck and using the water from the quarry to bath makes anything sound better.

"Hot water?" Glenn questions, a smile growing on his face.

"That's what the man said," T-dog grins.

* * *

I step under the hot spray, I made it as hot as I could stand. Then reach up and grab the shampoo on the shelf. I grinned at how the warm water felt, then frowned at the dirt collecting at he bottom of the shower.

Me and Eli got our own room, Daryl just across the hall. I could hear Eli through the shower spray, outside messing around in our room. He had dragged down a another cot from the storage space Jenner told us about and was setting it up for himself to sleep on.

After I was done I dried off and looked in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes, not as bad as some of the others though. My hair was all tangled, and it felt like my head was on fire after I got through brushing them out. I need to remind myself to do that more. Then I brushed my teeth, which was something I sorta missed a lot from before.

I stepped out into the small bedroom, wearing one of Eli's T-shirts and some basketball shorts. I hopped up on the couch and watched as he made his bed, stumbling over his own feet a few times.

"You alright," I giggle, as he took a moment to collect himself.

"I'm alright, just a bit fuzzy that's all," He grinned. Maybe Daryl making him drink so much wasn't such a good idea. Although I'm pretty sure half the group went to bed wasted.

He collapsed onto the cot and mumbles something, "What?" I ask, getting dopwn beside him to I could hear better.

"I said goodnight," He groaned lifting his head, keeping his eyes closed.

"Alright, but I'm going to go to the rec and find Carl and Sophia," I tell him. They had gone down there earlier and said to join them when I was done.

"Alright, come right back here when your done, OK."

"Yep," I replied popping the P.

In the rec room, Carl and Sophia where sitting on the floor beside a small table with a deck of cards, Carol sitting on the couch in front of them reading a book.

"What's Metallica," Sophia asks pointing to my shirt. I look down at the T-shirt I was wearing, decorated with a grim reaper with a skeleton face.

"Its a band, me and Eli listened to 'em a lot before," I explained sitting down beside them.

"It looks mean," She commented, frowning disapprovingly. I smirked, but ignored the comment, and took the cards Carl dealt me.

"What are we playing," I ask.

"How about go fish" Sophia suggests. I frown.

"How about rummy," I say instead, "Its more grown up."

"I've played that, Shane and me played it at the quarry," Carl agrees.

"Fine, but you just have to show me how," She sighs.

After about twenty minutes, Lori walks into the rec room, a drink in hand. "Any good books," She asks.

"Yeah, tons. Enough to keep us busy for years," Carol smiles. "Alright, come on kids, its bed time," She tells us, standing up. I nod, a yawn escaping. I help Carl clean up the cards, standing up.

"Baby go say your prayers, I'm going to browse a bit," Lori says kissing him goodnight. I look down at the floor when she does this, feeling a bit jealous.

"Goodnight," I says quickly, heading out back into the hallway, smacking strait into Daryl.

"How come we always do that," I mumble rubbing my nose.

"You alright," he wonders, noticing my expression.

"Yeah, just sleepy," I lie.

"Well here, I was looking for ya, give this to your brother when he wakes up," he says handing me a bottle of aspirin.

I smirk, "Alright I will, Goodnight," I say walking past him back to our room.

When I get there the lights are out and Eli's under a bunch of blankets. I smile at him, then head over to the couch, thankful he at least left me a pillow and a blanket. I crawl under it, staring up at the dark ceiling. I think about Jim, and Amy and Dad and Merle. I guess catching my thoughts up on all that's happened. I do this until soon enough the world goes dark, and I'm asleep.

* * *

 **I figured since this story's almost down I might as well just go ahead and post this chapter since it was already wrote. The next chapter should be the last but don't hold me to that.  
**


	13. Decontamination Ch13

**I CAN"T STOP WRITING.. I SWEAR I TRIED. After this one there's one more chapter I promise. Then I start the new story.. or season.  
**

* * *

"Thanks," I say as T-Dog sets a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Welcome," He smiles, then returns to cooking. I look around the kitchen, smirking at Glenn who's got his head rested on the table groaning.

Of course if I look just to my left, Eli isn't much better. Although we've all determined he holds his liquor better then Glenn.

"Does your head hurt," I say loudly into his ear, He slowly turned his head around glaring at me.

"Do. Not. Do. That... Again," He says through grit teeth, but I just smile at him.

"Hello," Rick mumbles tiredly as he walks into the kitchen, sitting down next to Lori and Carl.

"Morning," Dale greets.

"Are you hungover, Mom said you would be, Glenn and Eli are," Carl asks his dad. I smirk as Glenn and Eli both raise there heads enough to glare at him.

"Mom is right," Rick smiles, looking over at Lori.

"Mom has that annoying habit," Lori mussed.

"Eggs, powdered. But I make them good," T-Dog says racking some into into Glenn's plate.

"Eli should have some to," I grin.

"I bet they can't tell," He teases, racking some into Eli's as well.

"Your all jerks," My brother grumbles, Glenn just moans.

"Protein helps a hangover," T-dog informs them, going back to the grill.

"Where did all this come from," Rick asks, picking up a bottle of aspirin on the table, noticing the others scattered among the group as well.

"Jenner," Lori answers, eating her breakfast.

I watch as he tries to open the bottle, but his hands shake to bad. "Can you help me please," He asks Lori, she smiles and takes the bottle, popping it open.

"He thought we could use it," She laughs looking at the others. "Some of us at least," She says looking at the boys.

"Don't ever let me drink again,"Glenn moans.

"Same," Eli agrees.

"Hey," Shane mumbles, walking slowly into the room, staring at the floor.

"Hey, feel as bad as I do," Rick asks, as his friend as he sits across from him.

"Worse," he grunted.

"What the heck happened to you. Your neck?" T-asks, pointing to four scratches on the side of his face. I frown at that, wondering what could have done it.

"Must have done it in my sleep," He says confused.

"Never seen you do that before," Rick comments.

"Nope, not like me at all," He says lowly, staring at Lori. I raise an eyebrow, I hope they didn't get into a fight. They got along fine at the quarry, of course I'm still pretty sure they got along.. _to_ fine at the quarry. It wasn't any of my business but rumors had floated around at first. At least until Rick came back..

His stare must make Lori uncomfortable, because she looks down at her food and says nothing.

"Morning," Jenner says coming into the room. All eyes turn to him, some with smiles on their faces, others like Shane with scowls that seem to be permanently glued to his face.

"Hey Doc," Shane says, not exactly friendly.

"Doctor: I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing but..." Dale starts.

"You will anyway," Jenner guesses.

"We didn't come here for the eggs," Andrea says, turning serious.

* * *

We all walk into the big room from last night, I walk between Sophia and Carl.

"Give me a play back of TS19," Jenner asks, to who I'm assuming is Vi.

"Play back of TS19," Says the same automated voice.

"Few people will ever get a chance to see this, very few," Jenner sighs.

The wall in front of us has a huge screen on it. It lights up and shows what looks like a skeleton, I glance down at my Metallica T-Shirt.

"Is that the brain?" Carl ask from beside me. Lori looks down at him, keeping her hand on his shoulder. I look around for Eli who's standing beside Daryl.

"An extraordinary one," He says smiling a bit. "Not that it matters anyway," He adds, letting his smile die again. "Vi, take us in for a E.I.V," He asks.

"Enhanced External View," says the voice.

Vi shows us a closer picture of the brain, its lit up with dozens of tiny blue lights.

"What are those lights," Shane asks.

"Its a persons life —experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you—the thing that makes you unique and human," Jenner says quietly.

"You don't make sense.. ever," Daryl grunts from the back. I grin a little at that, before sobering. My eyes follow all the little lights, memories and hope. Everyone in this room has those, Daryl and Eli, Sophia and Carl. Dad and Merle did.

"Those are synapses. Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death," He explains.

"Death? So what is this a vigil," Rick asks.

"Yes. Or rather a play back of the vigil."

"The person who died, who," Andrea asks.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected… and volunteered to have us record the process. VI, Scan forward to the first event," Jenner asks. I watch as Vi fast forwards the picture, watch as the person on the screen moans, test subject 19. I wonder if this happened to Jim, and Amy. Dad.

I watch as the brain grows dark in the center. The black burning out all the little blue lights.

"What is that," Glenn asks, gaping at the screen.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be…gone," Jenner says, like a person who tells you your loved one has died. I know because that's what the doctors sounded like when Grandma died.

"Is that what happened to Jim," I ask.

"Yes," Eli answers sadly. I gulp, and pull away from my friends, heading to the back to lean against my brother. Who just stares emotionless at the screen.

I sniff, and bite my lip to keep from crying again. I seem to be doing that quite often lately. Jim. Amy. Dad. Merle. All there little blue lights went out, and were replaced with black. More sniffing catches my attention, and I look up to see Andrea crying in the front.

"She lost somebody two days ago.. her sister," Lori explains. Of course nobody mentions who I lost, Merle and Mark Dixon weren't any good to the camp. Not worth all there lives, I think bitterly, glaring at Lori. Its not fair, that Jim and Amy get remembered an my Dad and Merle don't.

"I lost somebody to, I know how devastating it is," Jenner tells Andrea. Then he looks back at the screen, "Vi, scan to first event, The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute… seven seconds," He says as the screen fast forwards again.

The blue lights are all burnt out now, all black. Until a new light grows, a red one. Red. I've been seeing a lot of red lately.

"It restarts the brain," Lori asks, putting a hand on Carl's shoulders and bring him closer to her.

"No. Just the brain stem. It gets them up and moving," Jenner says, staring almost hypnotically at the screen.

Rick shakes his head, almost like he can't believe it. "Its nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark," he says.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part—that doesn't come back. The _you_ part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct," He says sadly. That means the walkers aren't people. That means that Amy wasn't Amy, Jim isn't Jim. If Dad is dead its not him either.

The person on the screen starts to move, moving its mouth up and down. Its a Walker. It keeps moving until something tears through the brain, stopping it forever.

"O God. What was that," Carol gasps.

"He shot his patient in the head," Andrea says quietly, "Didn't you?" She asks Jenner.

"Vi power down the main screen and work engines," Jenner says dodging the question. The screen goes black, the brain is gone.

"You have no idea what it is do you?" Andrea asks.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal," Jenner says bluntly.

"Or the wrath of God," Says Jackie. I gulp.

"Or there's that," Jenner says calmly. Its funny, he's to calm, to comfortable.

"Somebody must know something. Some where," Andrea says getting upset.

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Asks Carol, and I'm glad she did, because I want to know to.

"There may be some, people like me," Jenner says, almost robotic. He scares me. I reach and grasp Eli's hand that's hanging limply at his sides. He squeezes it reassuringly.

"But you don't know, how can you know," Rick says loudly.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives—all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month," Jenner says, staring into nothing.

"So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea asks, getting a bit to calm herself.

My heart drops. Nothing, no where. No hope for anything. I don't want to do this, I don't want the lights in my brain to turn red.

My breathing quickens, as I grasp Eli's hand tightly.

The group mumble to themselves, curse words and prayers.

"Man I'm gonna get drunk again," Daryl sighs from beside us.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but…that clock—it's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asks, pointing up at a giant clock on the wall with red numbers counting down.

"The basement generators—they run out of fuel," Jenner answers calmly.

"Then What?" Rick asks, worry creeping into his voice.

Jenner ignores Rick's question, walking out of the big room. What happens if the generators run out, will the power go out?

Rick gets angry, and stops chasing Jenner, he paces around the big room before yelling. "Vi! What happens when the power goes out."

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur," Vi says.

Now I understand. We're all going to die. Then there won't be any red or blue lights in my brain. I sink to the floor and hide my face in my hands. This isn't fair...

* * *

 **The next chapter should come out tomorrow, my mom says I need to take a break before my head explodes. I'm starting to think she's right considering I called my little brother Eli earlier by accident.  
**


	14. Survive now, Cry later Ch14

**So here it is the last chapter, It starts out with a flashback. The next story will be called (End of the world).. yeah I know original. Anyway I thank you so much for following and reviewing this story and I hope to see you with the new one. P.S guys this was a lot longer than I expected it to be, I mean It passed the 4,000 words mark. So please bare with me. I promise future chapters will never be this long again.  
**

 **Co-Written by Cj1815**

* * *

 ***Eli***

 _I'm sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs watching Rose draw in her coloring book.  
_

 _Something bad is happening, I know because Dad pulled me out of school.. Somethings wrong with Mom, I think its something to do with her heart, Daryl tried to explain but it ain't sticking with me. Mom's been sick a long time, since Rosie was a newborn, she's four now. I still don't understand most of whats happening but I know it's bad._

 _Rose must have finished her picture because before I know it she's crawling up into my lap, playing with my wrist band. I watch Daryl pace up and down the hallway, Merle went to get coffee an hour ago and hasn't come back yet so I assume he's gone.  
_

 _I hate hospitals, the smell, the colors. They mean something bad is happening. Dad comes out the door, running a hand down his face, his eyes are red and puffy. But I've never seen Dad cry before._

 _"Hey Eli, Mom wants to talk to ya a second," He says. his voice is weak, and he sounds so tired. I stand up, still holding Rose, I move to hand her to Dad but he just shakes his head and walked away. I frown at his back, but Daryl moves in, taking Rose out of my hands._

 _Stepping into the hospital room my eyes are drawn to her, She's pale, and her hairs a lot shorter than before, but still blond like Rosie's. There's wires all over her running to the machines that are keeping her alive. The bed dips as I sit beside her, and she opens her eyes. The pretty green in her eyes stands out against the paleness, it makes me sick to my stomach._

 _"Hey baby," She says, her voice is strained and rough. It makes my stomach hurt. I miss it when it was soft and she sang alot._

 _"Hey Mom." Her smile fades a little as she starts tracing my hand with hers, her eyes are all watery, this is really bad._

 _"I need to talk to you, ask you something OK, something really important," She says, the tears collecting in her eyes falls, sending them down her cheeks._

 _I nod , my throat tightening ,paying extra attention._

 _"You know that I'm really sick." she begins softly.. "The doctors can't help any more and pretty soon, I'll be going to heaven." She pauses for a minute as if letting her words sink in, "Your Daddy's gonna be a little messed up for awhile.. It will be hard for you too, but Rosie needs you now. She needs somebody to look after her," I nod, tears streaming down my face, Rose is only four, still a baby and needs somebody to take care of her._

 _I wipe my eyes roughly, gulping as my breath catches._

 _"She's your responsibility now OK, You have to take care of her promise," She asks._

 _"I promise," I say firmly, only for more tears to collect in my eyes._

 _"I love you Eli, I love you and your sister so much," She cries as her voice breaks._

 _"I love you to," I say through the knot in my throat._

 _"Be good OK, Be good for Dad and Daryl, and don't be mad at your Daddy if he's not the same for a little while, He's not as strong as you Eli, He won't be able to be without me as good as you can," She warns me. I nod, wiping my eyes again._

 _"I don't wanna be without you," I cry._

 _"Promise me," She says again, more desperate than before._

 _"I will," Then I lean down and bury my head in her shoulder, and cry harder when she starts shaking. It isn't fair, Its not fair why does she have to go. Why do people have to die if there not ready yet._

* * *

Rose. She sinks to the floor shaking and I wake up, I bend down grabbing her shoulders.

"Rosie its OK," I murmur brushing her hair out of her eyes. She moves her hands and stares up at me, blue eyes full of fear.

"We're gonna die," She mumbles.

"No no where not OK, Decontamination doesn't mean die. Just means Jenner's got some explaining to do," I assure her, wincing at how hopeless she sounds.

I lift her up off the floor, then meet Lori's eyes. "Is she OK," She asks with wide eyes. I look down at my sister, her eyes are glazed over, she's somewhere else.

While T-dog and Glenn, and Shane and Rick go down to the basement to check on the generators, I take Rose back to our room, along with the others.

"Are we gonna die," She asks as I sit her on the couch. It scared me how numb her voice sounded.

"No," I say bluntly, grabbing our bag off the bed, packing everything up.

"Then why are you packing," She asks.

"Just in case we have to leave in a hurry," I sigh.

"Eli I don't want to leave," She says sadly. "I don't want to be out there."

I toss the bag on the bed, sitting down beside her on the couch. "Were gonna be fine, alright. Your gonna be fine I promise," I assure her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," She replies..her eyes never leaving mine.

"I can keep it." I said

Then the lights start to flicker. "See! I told you," She says loudly.

"Doesn't mean anything," I say getting aggravated. I turn to her, and she's glaring at me. "We're gonna be fine. Alright I promised and I don't break promises."

"You promised you'd bring Dad back but you broke that one!" She snapped.

"That wasn't my fault, I wasn't there to stop whatever happened!" I said raising my voice. "That was all Meryl's fault, If he hadn't been such a jerk, they might have come back."

"You promised just the same!" She yelled.

"Grow up Rose, sometimes thing don't work out! But this time I mean it, were going to be _fine,"_ I stood there breathing hard trying to make her understand _,_ that's when I noticed the other raised voices coming from outside.

Opening up the door I watch Jenner walk fast down the hallway, the others behind him.

"Whats going on?" I ask.

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down," Jenner says calmly, taking a bottle of whiskey out of Daryl's hand.

"Hey, hey, what the heck does that mean," Daryl says loudly. Jenner says nothing, just takes a swig from the bottle.

"Rosie come on," I say, grabbing her hand and pulling her up off the couch.

"See!" She says.

"Aright OK, something bad is happening but were gonna be OK," I admit through gritted teeth. She says nothing, just stares at Jenner as we head to the big room again.

The lights get dimmer, then new duller ones flicker up. "Hey Man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" Daryl yells again.

I feel Rose squeeze my hand, I watch as her eyes dart around to each member of the group, pausing on Daryl and Sophia. We enter the big room the same time as Rick and the others join us, coming from a door on the other side of the stairs.

"You'd be surprised," Jenner says answering Daryl's question. We all walk down the stairs, going to join them, before Lori calls down to Rick. He motions for her to wait before he goes up to Jenner, getting beside him.

"Jenner what happening," He says angrily.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule," Jenner replies calmly, handing the bottle of Whiskey back to Daryl.

"What do you mean last possible second," Rose mumbles to herself, knowing its probably not the best time to speak up.

He pauses at the steps, leading to the big circle in the room with all the computers. He turns to Andrea, "It was the French."

"What?" Andrea asks.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution," He said matter factually.

"What happened?" Jackie asks. I wonder to, because it's been what, four months since it all started.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" He laughs mockingly. What does that mean, whats going to happen here.

"Let me tell you what-" Shane starts, before being cut off by Rick.

"Screw it, Shane. I don't even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here _now!"_ He yells turning to all of us.

"Got it," I yelled, pulling my sister back up the stairs to get our stuff.

An alarm sounds, bouncing off the walls in every direction. The younger kids cover there ears while the rest of us turn to Jenner.

"Whats that," Shane and Carl both ask.

Then Vi speaks again, "30 minutes to decontamination."

* * *

 ***Rose***

I hold on to my brothers hand tightly, listening to the alarms.

"Doc, whats going on here," Dale demands.

Jenner walks over to one of the computers, and starts typing into a key pad.

"Everybody y'all heard Rick," Shane says. Eli starts pulling on my hands again, leading us back to our room to grab our stuff.

"Get your stuff! Lets go now!" Rick yells.

Glenn and T-dog yell for us to go to, and we all run for the door, until it slides shut with clang, sealing us in.

"No! Did he just lock us in, he locked us in," Glenn yells panicked.

"Eli!" I managed to say. I stare up at him and he looks panicked, searching for a way out.

"We've hit the thirty minute window, I'm broadcasting," Jenner says into the web cam on a computer.

"Carl!" Lori yells, holding her arms out for him.

"Mom!"

"Yousonofa**tch," Daryl yells, running at Jenner. I grab onto Eli's whole arm, hiding my eyes in his flannel shirt sleeve.

"Daryl No!," Eli yells.

"Shane Shane!" That's Rick, and then I hear fighting. I turn to see Rick and Shane both pulling my uncle away from Jenner, a whiskey bottle being held like a weapon.

"You locked us in here," he yelled, I don't think I've seen him the angry since they left Merle and Mark in Atlanta.

"No! Stop don't," T-dog says getting between Jenner and the bottle Daryl was threatening to throw at his head.

"You lying-," He starts.

"No no no no no," Shane says finally tossing him away towards the door.

"Hey Jenner, Open that door now!," Rick says angrily stepping away from my uncle and toward the Doctor.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed," Jenner explains.

"Well open the dang things," Daryl yells again, pacing back and forth.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way," Jenner says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What is it! What happens in 28 minuets," Rick demands.

Jenner turns away from Rick and starts to type something into the computer. "Come on!," Eli yells.

Then Jenner stands up, very angry, "You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very, nasty, stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" He screams. He breaths heavily a few minuets before collecting himself and sitting back down.

The group stands there stunned a few minuets before he speaks again, "In the event of a catastrophic power failure—in a terrorist attack, for example—H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out," He stats calmly.

"H.I.T.s?"Rick questions slowly.

"Vi define," Jenner says into nothing.

"H.I.T.s—high-impulse thermo baric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 degrees and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

I wonder, how a voice with so little emotion can make somebody feel so many things. Fear, that sits in your chest like a rock, and then slowly fills your entire body. Anger, that someone can just take away our lives and react so calmly about it. Confusion, what would it be like out there in the future if we made it out. Then right back to fear. All these thing make me stand there emotionless, next to Eli who's breath has been knocked out of him. I look around the group, Carl is crying and Sophia too. I look up at Eli and he looks pretty close. Then the others, the women are all crying, except Andrea who's strangely calm. The men look angry, some like Glenn and Eli are close to breaking. Then it hits, we are all going to die, right here in this building in the next 25 minutes. Something close to a sob tears through my chest painfully, and it makes me lose my breath. I thought I didn't want to live in this world, but now I just want a chance.

"It sets fire to the air, no pain," Jenner says almost in a trance.

Eli's pulling me over to Carol and Sophia, who are both sitting on the ground crying. He pushes me down into Carols arms, Sophia grabbing my hand. I sit there and I shake and I watch my brother. Who's pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair and his lips are moving but I can't hear what he's saying.

"An end to sorrow, grief…regret. Everything," Grief for my Dad, but maybe he's not dead. Regret for being mad at him when he left camp, leaving me with Lori. Everything, no more Rose Marie or Elisha James Dixon. Gone.

Glass breaking, followed by my uncle yelling for Jenner to open the door. I just curl into my self, sobbing, trying to block everything that's happening.

Then I hear pounding, I turn to see Shane, T and my uncle hitting the doors over and over with axes, I caught myself wondering where they found the axes...like it really mattered..

"You should've left well enough alone, it would have been so much easier," Jenner says trying to calm us.

"For who," Lori asks him, she's sitting beside us, Carl held in her arms.

"All of you. You know what's out there. A short brutal life and an agonizing death," Jenner starts, then turn to Andrea, " Your—your sister—what was her name?" He asks.

"Amy," Andrea answers calmly. Her eyes seem almost glazed over.

"Amy"..he paused then continued. "You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that what you really want for your wife and son?" He asks Rick.

"I don't want this," Rick spats at him, backing up a bit.

"Can't make a dent," Shane grunts, still trying to open the door.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner said simply. A rocket launcher.

"Well your head ain't!" Daryl yells in a frenzy, running at Jenner with the axe. I cover my eyes again, encase Rick can't get him off this time. I hear struggling, Rick and Shane trying to calm him down, I open my eyes to see T-dog taking the axe away from him.

"You _do_ want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." Jenner replied in a calm voice.

Rick said that, _Rick_ said that? I don't believe that, not Rick

Lori's eyes widen in shock, she stares at Rick as if he's a stranger.

"I had to keep hope alive didn't I," Rick says pleading, begging her to understand.

"There is no hope. There never was," Jenner says... But there is, I think to myself, there has to be, this surely isn't the end.

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here but somebody somewhere—," He tried before being cut off.

"What part of 'Everything Gone' don't you understand," Andrea asks him.

"But we're still here," I cried out. She looks at me, with what I think is surprise and pity.

"Do you really want your brother to have to feel what I feel when he loses you," Andrea asks. The tears won't stop they just come harder.

"Shut up! I'm not going to lose her," Eli yells, he's no longer pacing now but standing strong and determined, staring at Jenner with the hardest look I've ever seen. Even harder than when Dad came home drunk and started yelling stuff about Mom, Eli's glare shut him right up.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event," Jenner says, its almost like he's glad all this is happening.

I can't stop crying, I can't believe it's all going down like this Trapped inside the CDC with a mad man. Carols voice comes through the panic in my mind "This isn't right. You can't just keep us here," She sobs.

"One tiny moment—a millisecond. No pain," Jenner says trying to sooth her.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like _this,"_ Carol begs him. Sophia, she's my friend, my best friend because she's the only one I have.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate just to hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner tries again.

"This isn't fair! We should get a chance to choose," Eli yells at him.

A gun cocks, I snap my head around to see Shane with his gun, heading for Jenner.

"Shane No!" Rick yells,trying to stop him but Shane pushes past him, heading strait for Jenner. He holds his shot gun right up to Jenner's face, Rick coming up beside him grabbing his shoulder.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here."

"Shane you listen to him!" Lori begs.

"Its to late," Shane says, keeping his finger on the trigger.

"He dies-," But Rick doesn't get to finish before Shane yells, turning the gun on the computer, shooting out every one. I cover my head with my hands as glass and smoke fly. Carol pulls me up and and I'm grabbed by Daryl and lifted up, he moves all the way to the back of the room, in front of the big door, before setting me down. I stand and watch in numb shock as Eli rushes to help Rick grab Shane.

"— we all die! Shane! Shane!" Rick begs.

Rick wrestles the gun away from Shane before bring the butt of the gun up and hitting him in the face with it, knocking him to the ground. Rick stood there over Shane with the gun raised getting ready to hit him again, we all stood there shocked watching him.

"Are you done now? Are you done?" He asks, showing him he'll hit him again if needed.

"Yeah, I guess we all are," Shane says quietly. I guess he's right.

He helps Shane up, handing the gun to T-Dog. He looks around the group before turning back to Jenner.

"I think your lying," he says calmly to Jenner.

"What?" Jenner asks confused.

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?" He asks again.

"It doesn't matter," Jenner says quietly.

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" He pushes.

""Not because I wanted to," Jenner grit out. "I made a promise. To her. My wife," He admits, pointing to the computer screen with the image of the brain again.

I listen to Eli scoff as he comes closer, "Talking big about promises, yet you keep someone else from fulfilling there's," He says to himself, loud enough for Jenner to hear.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could how could I have said no," Jenner says aggravatingly.

"Go with your brother," Daryl's says pushing me toward Eli. I frown before I see him pick up the axe again, then I do what he said.

I wince each time his axe hit the door, but it wasn't going to make a dent. I run over to Eli, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his shirt. I don't want him to die, I don't want to die.

"She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the _world_. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field she was an _Einstein._ Me? I'm just… Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me," Jenner snapped.

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's—that's all we want—a choice, a chance," Rick begs, getting more and more desperate. I pull away from Eli to look up at the clock, ten minuets. Ten minuets before I die.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can," Lori begs. Eli reaches down and grabs my hand, leading me over to Glenn.

Jenner stops to think a moment,"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those," Jenner says calmly, typing on his key pad again. My heart lurches in my chest as the door my uncle had been beating on slides open, hope explodes inside me. Were gonna make it.

"Come on!" Daryl yells, keeping the axe in hand. Eli and Glenn, who's with Carl, and me run up the stairs, pausing to look back at the others.

"I'm grateful," Rick tells Jenner, Lori beside him.

"A day will come when you won't be," Jenner warns. I gulp before looking over at Eli.

"Lets go!" They both yell, to Jackie T-Dog and Rick and Lori. Jenner grabs Ricks hand and shakes it, before pulling him close and whispering something in Ricks ear.

"We've got four minuets left! Come on Come on!" Glenn yells, getting ready to grab Carl and run. Knowing me and Eli will follow him. T-Dog runs over, pulling Jackie beside him, until she pulls her arms away and he turn to look at her.

"No! I'm staying, I'm staying sweetie.," She tells T, putting a hand on his face.

"But that's insane!" T exclaims, tugging on her arm.

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in the long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy. There's no time to argue. And no point, not if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out," She yells, starting to cry.

"T man come on, come on!" Shane yells, grabbing T's shoulder and dragging him away from Jackie. I bite my lip to keep from crying, Survive now and cry later.

Then Dale goes to get Andrea before she backs away. "I'm staying to," She says.

"Andrea no!" Pain fills his eyes as Dale begs her to come on. I feel Eli getting frustrated, shifting from foot to foot.

"Just Go! Go," Dale waves to the rest of us.

"No! Dale Come on," I scream, before Eli grabs my wrist pulling me along with the others. "Eli! Stop we can't leave him," I yell, trying to tug away from his grip. He stops though, and picks me up. "Dale! Please don't," I scream at him, before he disappearing from sight.

We run until were back in the lobby, T and Daryl start pounding on the window with the axe. Jenner said the doors won't work.

There's yelling and confusion as they try to figure out how to escape. I stand next to Eli, my chest heaving. Dale. We left Dale. Just like we left Jim.

"It won't break, Shane," T yells, tossing his axe to the floor and running off into another direction. "Daryl! Look out," he yells coming back into sight with a chair. My uncle moves just in time before T rams the chair into the glass, only for it to stand just as strong and mock us like the RV did.

"Move!" Shane yells, cocking his shot gun. He fires round after round into the window, each time making me jump, biting my lip so I won't yelp each time. I don't think I like guns very much.

"Jesus," Shane mutters angrily, finally giving up.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia squeaks, still holding her mom's hand.

I watch Carol as she digs into her bag, raising an eye brow as she runs up to Rick, still digging. "Rick I have something that might help!" She says nervelessly.

"Carol I don't think a nail files gonna cut it," Shane says sarcastically.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket," She says shakily pulling out of her bag a small hand grenade. I gaped and watched Ricks eyes widen.

"You've been carrying that thing around in your bag for a week!" I exclaimed. Rick grabs the grenade, pulling off the tab, the hesitating a second before running.

"Look out," That's what people yell, because a bombs about to go off.

"Get Down!" My uncle yells, before Eli pushes me to the floor. I press my hands over my ears. I'm guessing he does the same.

Then the bomb went off. I could feel the building vibrate, listened to the muffles explosion. I felt little shards of glass hit my face.

Then I'm being jerked up again, and we're jumping out the giant hole where the window used to be. We're running toward our cars, walkers heading right for us. We either dodge them or Shane shoots them.

Eli opens up his truck door, and I climb inside, him running around to the other side, slamming the door.

I look out the window and feel my heart skip a beat, Dale... Dale and Andrea, both of them come climbing out the window and they're running toward us.

"Get Down!" Someone yells, and someone slams me into the floor board, but not before I see yellow and orange flames come up out of the CDC.

I hit the floor of the truck, my chin hitting the hard, pain radiates up my jaw and I taste blood. I look up to see Eli staring out the front window, wide eyes, with fire reflecting in them. I raise up to look, gasping at what I see. The CDC is gone. Jackie and Jenner are gone.

"We're alive," I said breathlessly.

Eli turned and gave me a faint smile "Told ya," He replied, breathlessly. We sit there a minute, talking in the damage, the building just gone. Red flames and black smoke, reaching up to the sky. Then I hear cars start to crank up, and Rick pulls out in the lead. We all follow him away from the fire, away from what almost killed us.

I'm glad Jim didn't come with us, I'm glad he didn't have to see. Because him and Amy are in heaven with there families, happy. While were down here surviving.

"If we can survive that! We can survive anything," I exclaim.

"O yeah," Eli agrees. But still, I wonder whats next. Because I know its not going to get better anymore. I know the old world is gone. But Jenner is wrong, there's hope.

* * *

 **DONE AT LAST. Next story should actually be posted pretty soon but I've been having trouble with WiFi.  
**


	15. BEING REWRITTEN!

Hey guys it's been awhile! I'm not abandoning anything, it's not in my code. It ain't gonna happen. But I do have a horrible update system.. sorry. Anyway I've decided to rewrite this story (Wake me up) and make it better, because honestly it's completely crap... grammar and spelling and just the writing in general. I sorta regret naming Rose, Rose, but I can't change that now so I just grin and bare it. But I'm gonna slowly rewrite it while updating the second book in the series (The end of the World).

I'm gonna repost it as separate. So people will see the new story instead of the old crap one. When its done I will be deleting this old one, but don't worry the story line will mostly be the same with some added detail and better writing..

P.S I also made new covers, tell me what ya think!

I hope you reread the new story and review and tell me what you think if the changes!When it's done I'll post another update to let you guys know!

If you want the new story just follow me and I'll be posting the first rewritten chapter either today or tomorrow.


End file.
